Friends with Benefits
by Feigningintrest
Summary: Modern A/U Eric and Tris You know what they say; "Friends with benefits is only fun until someone catches feelings", Eric refused to believe that. He told himself a thousand times before this started that would never be him, or Tris, they could really stay just friends. Who occasionally spent the night together, in the same bed, naked, and sweating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you to everyone who weighed in to help me choose which story to publish. The feedback was an astounding FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS so here it is. For visual reference my Eric is movie Eric, and there are scene settings and outfits on my polyvore (Link in profile).**

 **It's been a long time since I've published anything here and it's my first Divergent so let me know if I'm completely missing the mark. As always the names and faces belong to Veronica Roth I'm just manipulating them for my own entertainment (and hopefully yours).**

Eric was trying to figure out why he was standing in the hallway outside of Tris' apartment holding a bottle of wine instead of their usual bourbon, and why the hell he was dressed in slacks and a black button up instead of jeans and a t-shirt. Just as Eric had convinced himself to go home to change before knocking, the door swung open and a distracted Tris rushed out with her face buried in her tablet. Before Eric could react she walked directly into him.

Tris' head shot up and when she realized who she'd run into she gave him a wide smile. "Oh, hey Eric," she greeted. "I was just coming to find you. We got an email from... Wait what are you doing here? Did we have plans?" She asked looking him over, "Oh no did I miss a meeting?"

"No I was actually just about to knock; I had something I wanted to talk to you about." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well come in then." She had already turned back to the email on her tablet as she opened the door and threw her keys on the table in the entryway. Eric watched her as she shifted her tablet from hand to hand to shimmy her blazer off before it ended up haphazardly deposited on the couch. She was wearing a layered red tank top with thin straps, that highlighted the tattoo of the word free with a sparrow on her collar bone, and tight distressed jeans that hugged her modest curves. She had on heeled knee high boots and her hair hung loose in soft curls. Tris wasn't most men's ideal definition if sexy, but now that he had memorized the way her hip bones tented her soft skin just slightly, and the exact shade of red said skin flushed when he dragged his teeth over it, there was no better way to define sexy for him.

Eric continued to watch Tris as she absently reached up into the cabinet to pull down two rocks glasses, should have stuck to the bourbon he scolded himself, he walked up behind her to put away the glasses and pulled down two wine glasses instead. This got her attention for a second and she turned her face up to him questioningly. He gestured to the bottle he'd set on her kitchen island as he reached into the drawer beside her sink to pull out a corkscrew. When he looked up from the drawer Tris had put her tablet down on the counter and she was leaning against it with her ankles and arms crossed studying Eric's movements. As he stepped to open the wine she started to speak. "We need to deal with the email we just got, but first I'm dying to know who you just went on a date with." It wasn't uncommon for one of them to go on a first date, and then show up at the others apartment to vent the tension or erase the memory.

"No date." He told her as he pulled the cork free from the bottle. She gave him a disbelieving look as she accepted the glass he offered. "What's the big deal about this email?" He asked before taking a long calming sip from his own glass. Eric held his hand out for her tablet, and she handed it to him still appraising his outfit with a hard look. He rolled his eyes, took the tablet, and began to read. It was the same email they received dozens of times a week requesting a meeting to discuss retaining their services. "This is pretty standard, what's the big deal?" He took another long drink as he looked up at her.  
She was leaning on the counter again her free arm holding her weight as she sipped at her wine. "Didn't see who it was from, did you?" He pulled a face and read the signature line. Lauren Mason, Executive Assistant, Eaton Industries. "Nope, we're not doing it." Eric said putting the device down.

"Eric, this could be huge for us! Eaton Industries is a multi billion dollar corporation. The retainer alone could be exactly what we need to expand." She said logically. "How often do you think _he_ would actually need someone in person, besides we can just send Peter."  
"Because I don't want to send anyone to protect him. In fact I would love to do quite the opposite," Eric ground out through clenched teeth. "I haven't forgotten what he did to you."

"Neither have I, but Tobias is the client we need. He's got powerful friends, all of whom will need security services at some point." Tris tried to reason with him.  
"They'll have to get it elsewhere. It doesn't make you suspicious that the man who disappeared on you while you were half dead in a hospital bed suddenly shows up wanting to hire you as his security consultant?"

"No more suspicious than when my Police Academy instructor, the one who tortured me through the entire academy and my probationary period, suddenly showed up asking me to be his business partner." She laughed.

"Are you actually comparing me to him? I've told you a thousand times; I was hard on you because I needed you to learn to be tough, and because you were cute when you got angry. I was also your partner for two years and I was the one who kept you from bleeding to death until EMS got to you." He reminded her. "Four on the other hand took everything he could from you for years, and when you got shot on the job and the possibility that he would need to take care of you for a while arose, he disappeared without a look back. Tris you can't actually be considering this." He was leaning forward on the island looking at her as he rehashed the truth to her.

Tris had been a Chicago Police Officer when she met Tobias Eaton, CEO of Eaton Industries at a bar on the navy pier. Tobias was the guy every girl fantasizes about, tall dark and brooding, rich, powerful, and incredibly seductive. She fell hard and fast for him and he kept her at arms length always offering just enough of himself to keep her wanting more. For six years she put up with all of it, and for the last two Eric had been a direct witness. One night Tris and Eric were responding to a domestic disturbance gone terribly wrong when she was shot in the femoral artery; she lost an enormous amount of blood, required emergency surgery and spent 3 days in a medically induced coma, and another week in the hospital. While Tris was in the hospital Eric visited every day before and after his shift, brought her parents and brother food, coffee and clean clothes. Tobias, her boyfriend, sent a bouquet with a generic get well message and took what little he had left at her apartment and left her belongings and the spare key on the coffee table with a note that said, "I'm sorry I couldn't be more for you."

"Tris?" Eric's voice broke her thoughts and she shook her head to clear it before downing the last of her wine. "So we tell them thanks but no thanks?"

"No, we take the meeting." She said sternly as Eric ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"This is such a bad idea." He protested as he poured her more wine.

"I'm apparently full of bad ideas," She teased reminding him that their current 'beneficial agreement' began as one of her bad ideas. "The last one I had worked out pretty well for us didn't it?" She asked coming up behind him and dragging her nails down his back. Eric laughed as he turned to face her.

"There's no talking you out of this train wreck?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then we schedule a meeting with Mr. Eaton on Monday morning. Until then can we finish this bottle and maybe another and not speak of him?" He finished refilling both their glasses and took a long drink.

Tris shook her head at him and drank from her glass. "I can meet with him alone if you want." She told him as she walked from the kitchen to the living room.

Eric felt his heart rate spike at the thought of her alone in a room with Tobias Eaton and he had to consciously stop himself from yelling his response. He took a deep breath and calmly followed her into the other room saying, "No I will be there. We'll talk about it tomorrow at work."

"Right we're not speaking of him anymore tonight. So are you ready to tell me who you went on a date with now?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa pulling her legs up under her and throwing her arm across the back of the couch.

Eric rolled his eyes and dropped down into the arm chair facing her and threw his feet up on the coffee table. "I told you, no date."

"So you just felt like walking around the building in your first date outfit?" She asked with her eyebrows raised in question. As she went to take a sip Eric heard the clink of her vertical labret piercing tapping against the glass and it drew his attention to her mouth and he swallowed a mouthful of wine trying to suppress his urge to kiss her, and to delay his answer.

"First date outfit?" was his distraction in an attempt to avoid the question.

"You have worn that outfit on the last 5 first dates you've been on." She told him, "At least the ones you've come here after. So who was she and how did it go?"

"I didn't have a date Tris. It's just what I was wearing." He said.

"OK." She raised her arms in mock surrender; obviously he didn't want to talk about it. "So you said you were on your way here to talk to me, what's up?"

"It wasn't really all that important." He said finishing glass number 2 and leaning to the coffee table to pour another. He tipped the bottle to her and she reached her glass to him so he could empty the last of the bottle into it. "Besides, now all I can think of is how I'm going to make Four squirm."

 **So there it is Chapter 1! Let me know what you think. For those of you who were asking for this plot line with 20 somethings I hope now that you've seen a hint of Tris and Eric's back story you're on board that it just wouldn't fit. The years as police officers and then establishing a business wouldn't be believable if they were too young.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter. I'm still trying to get back into the hang of this ficing thing, as we get further along the chapters should get longer. I'm also trying to keep to a week or so between updates with the hope that as I get further in twice a week may happen. The rating is earned in this chapter for a little benefit time. If lemons aren't your thing you should probably find another story.**

"You have to stop referring to Tobias as Four. What if you call him that during the meeting?" Tris scolded as Eric sat across from her at her desk. He was tracing lazy figure eights across the glass surface of her desk as she spoke. "Cut that out! I go through a ridiculous number of glass wipes because of you."

Eric laughed as he sat back in his chair and studied her before speaking, "If he calls you by your name, then I will call him by his." Tris gave him a death stare for bringing up the origin of the nickname Four. The first time Tris introduced Tobias and Eric, Tobias had called her Lauren four times in the hour he stayed at the bar with them before leaving early for a meeting. Tris had defended it as preoccupation with work, but Eric was set on calling him Four. "What?" Eric pretended to be oblivious.

"Can't you at least act like a CEO in his thirties once in a while?" She asked shaking her head.

Eric pretended to consider it before laughing and saying, "I guess I could, but I won't."

"Get out of my office before I shoot you." She pointed at the door.

"You wouldn't dare." His pierced eyebrow shot up.

"Are you positive?" She raised her eyebrow to mimic him.

"Call me when lunch gets here" With that he got up and left for his own office.

They had been planning for that afternoons staff meeting in preparation for the meeting with Tobias on Monday most of the morning and it was definitely time for a break. Tris felt bad almost instantly and got up to follow Eric into his office.

She greeted Eric's assistant with a warm smile, "Hi Molly. Eric and I need to work something out. Can you make sure we're not disturbed?" Molly nodded and pushed a few buttons on the phone to transfer Eric's calls to herself.

"All set. He looked pretty pissed off and he's been throwing knives just a warning." Molly told her. As if on cue the loud snap of a knife hitting the dart board came through the door

"No worries, I'm better at it than him." Tris joked smiling at Molly before knocking on Eric's door. When he called come in she slid through the door shutting and locking it behind her.

"Armed?" He asked shortly.

She held both hands up in mock surrender before crossing over to stand next to him. He was standing by his desk with his set of throwing knives laid out facing the dartboard on the far wall of his office. There were four knives already buried just off center in the board.

Tris picked up a knife and turned to him, "May I?" Eric sat in his chair and held out his hand with a look that said go ahead.

Tris faced the board for a second, and lifted her arm took a slow deep breath in and as she let it out slowly she pulled her arm forward and released. The knife turned end over end until it landed with a sharp smack, dead center.

Eric leaned back and began a mocking golf clap, "So did you come in just to show me up? Or was there something you needed?" He asked.

Tris lifted the corner of her mouth in a smirk before leaning her ass against the edge of his desk inches away from him. "Actually, I was thinking that it's been a crazy two days and we're both over stressed," Eric nodded and looked at her waiting for more. "Maybe we could both use a little benefit time." She said softly.

He looked at her questioningly for a second. Was she serious? Her first and most enforced rule had always been nothing happens at work, and her second had been no talking about anything at work. He couldn't speak because he was almost positive that this had to be some kind of test. She would get him to say yes, maybe he'd kiss her, and then she would tell him she knew he couldn't follow the rules and she would end it.

Eric, stop thinking." She cut into his thoughts, and when he looked up she was standing over him. She knelt in front of his chair and started running her nails along his thighs over his slacks. "Think you can be quiet enough?" She asked as her hands drew higher. He couldn't take his eyes off hers. The usually sparkling grey-blue was darker, and there was something he'd seen only a handful of times. She was initiating because she was desperately in need of a distraction, and he'd promised to be that for her whenever she needed it. He nodded and she let a wicked grin take over her face. Her thin fingers found his ever growing excitement and she stroked him slowly over the thin fabric of his pants. He bit back a growl as he covered her hand with his forcing her to move faster.

She took her hand from his and made quick work of the button and zip so she could free him from the confines of his pants. Eric let out a low moan as her hand encircled him again. She let out a soft laugh before putting a finger to her lips to remind him he needed to be quiet. He watched her intently as her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she ran it over his length from base to tip. She closed her lips over him and the warm soft wetness of her mouth was more than he could take he dropped his head back and bit down on his fist to hold back a moan. He couldn't focus on anything more than the way her tongue wrapped around him and the overwhelming sensation when she started to move her mouth over him. The soft warmth of her lips contrasting the cool rough scrape of her lip ring on his sensitive skin. He let her continue until he could think of nothing he wanted more than to throw her against the wall and make her scream.

"God Tris, stop." He finally managed to pant out. When she pulled her mouth from him he looked at her cheeks flush with excitement and he pulled her up by her hands as he stood.

His mouth caught hers as he shoved her backwards into his desk. It wasn't a perfectly orchestrated kiss, it was desperate and chaotic. His teeth found her bottom lip and he bit down roughly and when she gasped he forced his tongue forward to meet hers. Eric fumbled for the hem of her fitted navy blue dress and when he found it he pushed it up from her knees to her thighs.

Tris dug her nails into his shoulders through the thin material of his oxford shirt as he lifted her to sit on his desk. He pushed her legs open wide enough to stand between them. Their still connected lips was the only thing that kept her involuntary moan from being audible. Eric pulled away and let out a soft laugh when she whimpered.

He pressed his finger to her lips and said "Quiet remember?" He looked over her face and smiled before sliding his finger down dragging her bottom lip down before capturing it between his teeth.

Tris pushed her hips forward, grinding herself against his exposed and oversensitive arousal. He pushed back against her for a second before sliding a hand between them to move the last barrier of thin fabric before pushing himself into her. She bit down on his lip to hold back what would have been a scream, and a second later he tasted the copper tinge of his own blood on her tongue. He took hold of her hips and drew himself out of her painfully slowly before releasing her mouth to watch her eyes as he drove back into her

Tris forced her mouth shut and her head dropped back as she closed her eyes. Her right leg traveled up the left side of his body and he grabbed the back of her knee tightly as she dropped back to support herself on her elbows. Just the sight of Tris with her respectable blue dress dragged up to her hips, splayed out across his desk was enough to push him to the edge. Eric fought back a growl as he started to move at a more erratic pace. She was soft and wet and it took all he had not to let himself become overwhelmed. He let go of her and rested his hands on either side of her body that was now rocking to meet his thrusts. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he watched her intently and soon the delicate skin at the base of her throat took on a familiar flush. Her eyes fluttered shut and he knew she was close. Eric lowered his lips to the side of her throat and he drew open mouthed kisses from her shoulder to her jaw and back again.

Tris started to breathe heavier and her eyes opened to find his as she let out a soft moan and an almost inaudible whisper of his name. As he felt her shutter and tighten around him she covered his mouth with hers just in time to catch the moan he let out as he felt himself finally let go inside of her. Tris broke the silence as they cleaned themselves up and righted their clothing, "I always wondered how sturdy the glass on your desk was."

Eric let out genuine laugh as he shook his head and tucked his shirt back in. "You didn't use the last of your glass wipes did you?" She smiled at him as she shook her hair out to make sure it didn't look too disheveled.

"This," she gestured from herself to him and then to the desk, "Can't happen here again." He nodded his agreement knowing better than to push his luck by asking a sarcastic question about her office. He watched her regain her cool composure and wondered if it was becoming as hard for her as it was for him to walk away from these encounters like nothing happened.

"You should take the lead at the staff meeting. They'll be your client, the teams should be ready to present to them your way." He told her as she was pulling the knives from his dart board. She looked at him for a second. "OK. If you're sure, that wasn't the point..."

"I know." He cut her off. "I really think you're right. I just needed to not be so wound up."

"Mr. Coulter" Molly's voice cut through the silence startling them both. "I'm sorry I know Ms. Prior asked that you not be disturbed, but Mr. Eaton's office is on the phone. He says it's urgent he speaks to Ms. prior."

Tris hurried to the phone and lifted the receiver. "It's OK Molly. Please call me Tris." There was quiet for a few seconds before Tris spoke again. "Thank you Molly you can send the call through." She put the receiver down again and shot Eric a terrified look before it rang again.

"Tris Prior" She answered. "Hello Tobias. What can I do for you?"

Eric watched as she stood behind his desk talking to Tobias. Her voice sounded off, almost flirty and he fought back the urge to grab the phone from her and slam it down. He turned to the board and started to throw knives again. She looked at him curiously as the knife he threw hit dead center.

 **So? Let me know in a review what you think (if you think it really sucked PM me I don't take well to public humiliation lol)**

 **Next time Tobias shows his pretty face and the real angst begins!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N don't expect a 24 hour update regularly, or ever again... But I couldn't sleep last night and I already had a lot of these interactions mapped out. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, reviews, and PMS especially dardarbinx101 your advice is much appreciated!

Eric paced the floor of his apartment Friday night wondering how things had gotten so far away from him. Tris spoke to Four for less than five minutes but she laughed and smiled the whole time. She filled Eric in that Tobias wanted to push their meeting on Monday up to 8:30 and he wanted to interview their two top team leaders. They agreed on Peter and Lynn and she left his office without so much as a second look in his direction. When the door closed behind her he threw one last knife that went wide and lodged itself in the wall.

Eric hadn't expected to feel so angry watching her talk to Tobias, but he also hadn't expected her to be so happy about it either. He'd managed to avoid her the rest of the day until the staff meeting. She'd explained that casual Monday would be suspended next week, and that anyone in the office Monday morning was expected to be in full Dauntless "uniform" fitted and black. When the general announcements were over she dismissed everyone except the team leaders they had decided on. She gave them a more detailed explanation of The client they would be meeting.

"Mr. Eaton is an old friend of Eric and myself." She explained, "I expect that he will be treated with the utmost respect." She looked specifically at Peter who had been friends with Eric for years, and knew who Tobias really was. Peter looked to Eric first who inclined his chin in confirmation, after that Peter nodded his understanding. "You'll research Eaton Industries this weekend, just like any other client, and you will each be interviewed by Mr. Eaton and his team." They both nodded. She thanked them and sent them on their way.

"Eric," she had called as he went to leave the room. When he turned to face her she was standing with her arms behind her back tall and straight like the academy. "Do you want to grab lunch tomorrow to review the other issues that got side tracked today? I feel like Tobias completely monopolized the day and we have 4 other active clients we need to manage."

He'd agreed to meet her in the lobby of their building the following day at noon. Now he was actively wishing he had suggested dinner tonight instead. As he lapped the living room a fifth time his cell phone rang. He reached over onto the couch cushion and looked at the screen, Peter.

"This is Eric"

"Dude, cut that out so professional."Peter laughed at him.

"You called my work cell you idiot."

"Your personal one is going straight to voicemail."

"Didn't get the hint?"

"Stop avoiding the world. So you wanna tell me why Prior's ex is suddenly V.I.P. number one around the office?" Peter asked his tone more serious

"No."

"Do it anyway."

"He runs a lucrative weapons manufacturing company and his previous security team couldn't hack it. He heard Tris and I started our own company and has decided to give us the opportunity." Eric explained in his most professional voice.

"Said Mr. Coulter CEO to team leader Hayes. Now let's try Eric to Peter."

"I have no idea what his angle is. You and I are going to figure it out Monday. Now go do your research so he picks you. I want Tris no where near him and you know how much she holds Lynn's hand on big clients."

"Finally ready to admit you're"... Peter started but was cut off as Eric clicked off the call.

He threw the phone back down before it rang again. This time he didn't check before he answered "Did you not get the hint? I hung up on you for a reason."

"Eric? Who did you hang up on? What's going on?" Damn it, it was Tris.

"Nothing, Hayes is being irritating." He answered her. "Everything ok?"

"Fine except that my best friend turned off his phone, so I need to bother my business partner." He laughed a little as he dropped to the couch. "Were you pacing?" She asked.

"What's up Tris? I know you didn't hear me walking the floor from two floors up and three doors over."

"I wanted to talk, but not on the business line." She explained.

"Two floors down,"

"And three doors over." She interrupted as there was a knock on his door. He clicked off the phone and opened the door. She was standing in the hall holding an expensive bottle of boutique local bourbon, dressed in cotton shorts and a t-shirt with white ankle socks and no shoes.

"Looks like you forgot something." He said stepping out of her way. When she looked quizzically at him he continued, "you're half naked Prior."

"Oh please, half the building is vacant and the other half are all tucked into bed with their dentures in a cup and their hearing aids in the drawer. " she reminded him that their building wasn't exactly the place to be.

She dropped the bottle on his coffee table and made her way to the land of stainless steel and black wood that was his kitchen to grab glasses. As she reached up her shorts rose higher and the curve of her ass tempted him to stride over and grab her, but he resisted. She came back handing him a glass. "We need to talk about today." She said pouring him two fingers of the amber liquid and then herself.

They sat down on the sofa facing one another and he said, "I thought that was the plan for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's work, tonight is us." She took a long sip of her drink and he followed suit.

He lifted his pierced eyebrow and said, "Us?"

"I crossed the one line I swore was set in stone." She admitted and he nodded.

"I wasn't complaining." He reminded her.

"No, but that's another issue." She gave him a look to remind him that he was at fault too. "Look Eric, I let Tobias get to me today and I needed the distraction. I won't pretend it wasn't my fault, but that rule was in place to keep our work from being effected if something goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong Tris. We're friends, who occasionally have sex to relieve tension to avoid impending doom. Right?" He shook her shoulder gently and sipped his drink "It's just for fun. We're adults and we're completely capable of separating work from our extra curricular benefits package." He rattled off his detached guy answer, knowing it's what she needed to hear.

"We're good?" She asked?

"Always." He said holding up his glass to her.

They clinked glasses before downing the last of their drinks. "I'm glad you aren't mad." She laughed.

"Are you serious?" He looked at her like she was crazy before adopting a stern and admonishing tone. "Yes Tris I'm infuriated that you stormed into my office, turned me on with your knife throwing prowess, gave me a blow job, and then let me fuck you senseless on my desk." He rolled his eyes, "That's unacceptable, you should know I much prefer it if you don't touch my knives." She was hysterical laughing by the time he was done and he smiled at how pretty she looked with no make up on and her hair pulled up with no fussy clothing.

"I wouldn't say senseless. " She retorted when she caught her breath.

"Oh I would." He Gave her a predatory look before taking the empty glass from her hand.

"Eric cut it out. I've got a ridiculously long day tomorrow." She smiled as she swatted his hand away from her thigh. "Besides more than once in a day is definitely against the agreement."

"Right. Rule #3: No more than twice a week, once if it involves sleeping in the same bed, and never more than once in the same day. " He recited. These rules had made total sense to him when he agreed to them; now they just seemed like a hindrance. "But, he looked down at his watch, it's Saturday. So we're technically in compliance. As long as you don't fall asleep on me. Did we ever determine if once meant one time or does multiple count as one as long as there isn't more than a few minutes pause?" He was pushing her back on the couch and was about to bite at her thighs when she closed her legs to him with a crooked smile. "And this afternoon couldn't count as a whole time, you didn't even take off one item of clothing."

She was in a fit of giggles as he hovered over her. And he watched her intently. Her eyes found his and she froze. "Eric, I should really get going." She said sitting up. He didn't stop her. "Lunch tomorrow?"

He nodded and walked her to the door thankful that his sweatpants were loose enough to hide the raging hard on he had managed to give himself.

"Goodnight Eric."

"Night Prior"

He closed the door and dropped his forehead to the wood with a groan.

What the fuck am I doing? He asked himself.

The next morning he was up earlier than usual and decided to get things done before lunch with Tris. He showered and fixed his hair into his now trademark faux hawk, and pulled on black pants and a checked button up, black shoes and a watch.

He paid bills, returned emails, and was heading out to run errands when he ran into tris in the lobby. She had her hair pulled back black leggings and a white sox t-shirt with her personal phone connected to her headphones. Eric smiled at her and she pulled one head phone out to smile back "Headed out so late?" He asked usually she ran before the sun was up it was already almost 10:00.

"Someone had me up late." She said with a smile. "And Caleb called early from New York."

"How does he like it?" Eric asked.

Tris shrugged, "He says he likes it. I'm not sure he's being totally honest."

"He'll adjust, he's tougher than he comes across." Tris nodded. Caleb had been hard on Eric after her injury, blaming him for letting her get shot. it was a long time before they were able to mend fences; but he had a healthy respect for the brother who was willing to stand up to a man twice his size, who also happened to own a gun, just to protect his sister. "I've got a ton of things to get done, I'll meet you down here at noon?" He asked.

"Sounds good" she said putting her headphone back in and leaving the building.

Eric watched her dodge people on the sidewalk before turning to head in the other direction. Two hours, a trip to the dry cleaner, and a grocery run later he was back in the lobby waiting for her. He had his work phone out scrolling through emails and responding to some.

"Hey, are you ready?" Tris' voice broke his concentration and he looked up to see her standing in front of him in a colorful shirt, white blazer, and jeans. Her shoes brought her already tall frame to almost his height.

"Sure. You look nice." He told her opening the lobby door for her and guiding her out with a hand on the small of her back.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and the set off walking to her favorite diner where no one bothered them if they took up a whole table for hours working. When they got there they were seated in the back corner and the ordered quickly before settling into work. Tris pulled out a notebook and her phone. He laughed as she set her work phone next to his and the matching Dauntless flame cases sat face up. "No personal phone today?" He asked holding his up.

"Working lunch remember." She laughed at him, "Besides who else calls it besides you and Christina? And she's meeting a potential client for lunch."

An hour later they were halfway through Tris' to-do list when they were interrupted by a deep voice, "Tris?"

Eric and Tris looked up at the same time to see Tobias Eaton standing next to their table. His dark hair cropped short, skin tan, and his eyes that same irritating shade of navy as he stared at Tris with a ridiculous grin. A smile took over her face, "Tobias! Hello how are you?" She asked him.

His crooked full lipped smile crossed his face, "I'm great! You look beautiful." He complimented her as he kissed her cheek and pulled her in for a hug. He finally acknowledged Eric over her shoulder and when he released Tris Tobias reached out a hand to him, "Eric, it's great to see you! I hope you've been taking good care of our girl." He said as Eric reluctantly stood to shake his hand.

Eric bit his tongue to refrain from reminding him that Tris was far from Tobias' girl, and that he'd taken much better care of her than Tobias ever had. Instead he gave Tris a wink and looked back to Tobias and said, "She's well cared for. We're looking forward to Monday's meeting."

Tobias nodded at Eric and smiled at Tris, "I am too, I'm looking forward to what you have to offer. I need to head back to the office, I just came in to pick up lunch." He pulled Tris into another hug which she returned with a smile. "Eric, pleasure as always."

Eric shook his hand harder than necessary and as Tobias walked away he looked back and gave Tris a quick wink before leaving the restaurant. "That was odd." Tris said as she sat back down. "I didn't know he had an office in this neighborhood."

"Neither did I." Eric said darkly. "Always a surprise with Mr. Eaton."

There it is Chapter 3! Feedback is always accepted and considered. I'm currently flying sans BETA as well so please forgive my comma happy self.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N a little free time and some inspiration gets you chapter 4. Thank you all so much for all the love you're showing. Everyone wants to know how Tris feels, truth is Tris doesn't even know how she feels yet. I couldn't respond to the guest review about Tobias so I'll answer it here. Tobias won't be psycho stalker crazy no worries. I won't say anymore than that though so don't ask.**

Tris sat at the head of the conference room table with Eric waiting for Tobias to arrive. She was tapping her pen mindlessly as she swung it between her fingers and shaking her crossed leg. When the motion and the noise finally threatened to break his calm Eric gripped her knee roughly under the table. "Sit. Still." He bit out before releasing her leg. She shot him a dark look but uncrossed her legs and dropped her pen.

Peter and Lynn were on the other end of the room sipping coffee having a casual conversation. Peter's peripheral vision caught the tense exchange and when Lynn finished her thought about Eaton Industries table of organization he excused himself under the guise of saying hello to Tris.

"Good Morning fearless leaders!" He greeted with a wide smile as he opened his suit jacket and slid into the chair next to Eric.

"Morning Peter," Tris said with a forced smile. "I trust you've done your research and you have a solid plan?" She asked.

"Spent the whole weekend reading about the products, their business model, and I did a bit of research on their last security company. They're pretty well known but I think they've gone down hill, resting on their reputation instead of tailoring their system to the client. I found a few minor news stories that gave away the flaws in the last companies practices, I think I've got some solid ways to prevent them from repeating." Peter told them confidently holding up the folders he was carrying with him.

"Nice job." She told him with a smile. She had spoken to Lynn yesterday and she had done her research and was prepared for questions, but Peter's foresight and ambition were impressive. Eric offered him a satisfied smirk. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee before he gets here, Eric can I get you one?" She asked as she stood and straightened her black pencil skirt.

"No thanks, I'm good." He said with a forced smile. She walked towards Lynn and Eric watched her casually.

"She's come a long way from ill fitting police uniforms and holsters hasn't she?" Peter asked Eric in a whisper when Tris was far enough away. Eric gave him a disapproving look but nodded. She was polished and beautiful in a black skirt suit and mint green blouse. Her jacket sleeves stopped at her elbows and her black slightly masculine watch was the perfect compliment to her thin wrist. Her hair in a sleek bun make up flawless. Coral lipstick and thick but tasteful black eyeliner. She even managed to make her pierced mouth look professional and beautiful. Eric had to force back thoughts of what that little metal ball felt like on his skin, and the resistance it offered when he tugged at it with his teeth. It certainly was a world away from her CPD uniform. He looked over her body and smiled at the though of the tattoo he knew was hidden on her ribs, but when he reached her leg the thought of the long thick scar that graced her inner thigh made him tense. He looked over her legs still lightly tan from the just ending summer and her perfectly pedicured feet in t-strap open toed shoes. It had been a few days, he may heed to try to get her in bed again, those shoes were doing things to him.

Just as he pushed down the mental image of Tris on his bed in nothing more than those shoes the door to the conference room opened and Marlene, the office manager, stepped in and approached him. "Mr. Eaton is here."

"Send him in, thank you." Eric told her with a friendly smile. Eric stood and after making sure there was no evidence of his earlier musings he approached Lynn and Tris, "He's here if you're both ready?" Lynn looked terrified as she went to take a seat.

Tris was obviously nervous but she pulled herself together and offered him a smile, "Let's show Mr. Eaton just how good we are." She said looking Eric over. She straightened his black tie a fraction before catching his eyes and giving him a quick wink. He smiled back and they made their way to their seats just as Marlene showed Tobias and Lauren into the room.

There were introductions and handshakes all around before everyone sat down. Marlene offered coffee and water and once everyone was settled Tris spoke first. "First, Eric and I wanted to thank you both for coming today. We were honored you would consider us to run your security. I know that your last company fell short and I can assure you that we would do everything in our power to ensure that doesn't happen." Tris paused and Looked at Tobias who was sitting forward in his chair, elbows on the table fingers tented in front of his face watching her intently.

She drew in a long breath and continued, "Peter and Lynn are our two most effective team leaders. We've had them both research your company and they're prepared to meet with you. Do you have any questions for Eric and I before you meet with them?"

"No. Lauren and I would like to meet with each of them separately, and then we will meet with you both." Tobias said. "Lynn if you would stay first."

Everyone else stood and began to leave the room, "Marlene is just outside the door if you need anything. Eric and I will be in his office and Peter is just down the hall." Tris said as she closed the door.

When they were safely behind the closed door of Eric's office Tris let out a long loud breath. " Are you ok?" He asked opening the top drawer of his desk and pulling out the knife roll. He held it up in question.

She nodded and walked over to the desk, "I'm fine. Just worried I'm going to say or do something to mess this up for us." She explained to him as she watched him unroll the knives and lay them out on the desk.

He picked up one and flipped it in his hand so he could hand it to her handle first. She accepted it and he asked, "One for one, closest buys coffee?" He looked at her for a second and the tension didn't seem to be lifting.

"I beat you every time, why do you even bother making the bet. Just say let's throw knives and then I will buy you coffee." She teased. "You throw first." She nudged him with her elbow and stepped back .

"Don't get too cocky. I'm bound to beat one of these days." He laughed as he threw the first knife. End over end and a loud crack as it hit the board wide right and nowhere near center. He looked back at her and shrugged, "Just not today I suppose."

She laughed and stepped up, her usual routine of focus, inhale, pause, exhale and throw. The whir of metal through the air and the crack of metal on wood. A fraction of an inch left of center. She turned to Eric with a proud smile and a raised eyebrow. "Guess not."

"So, where are we going for coffee tonight?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm going to have to delay my collection on this one." She said. "I have a date tonight."

"Really? With who?" He kept his tone casual and even while in his head he kept repeating Please don't be Eaton, Please don't be Eaton.

"That guy I told you I met at the gym." She said.

"The one with the weird name?" Eric asked.

Tris rolled her eyes before responding, "Uriah isn't 'weird' it's biblical."

"You're religious now?" He asked.

"Shut up. He's cute and it's been a few weeks since I've been on a date. Speaking of which if you were being honest the other night that you weren't on a date, it's been like a month since you were. Pushing it with rule number four, I may have to cut you off." She scolded.

"Rule number four: dating other people is not optional, it's required. Yeah I got that. I'm not going to take out some random chick I have no interest in just because of the rules. I date, I took that last girl out three times in two weeks." Eric reminded her.

Tris rolled her eyes, "She was an idiot. You only took her out the third time because you felt bad about sleeping with her on the second date and not calling her again."

"If that was true I would have had to take her out a fourth time." He said casually dropping into his desk chair and scrolling through his email.

"You didn't tell me you slept with her again!" Tris said curiously as she sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Didn't know I had to. We agreed we would disclose when the number of partners went up, not every time we had sex with them." He reminded her.

She gave him a look he couldn't read and went to speak but Molly's voice interrupted. "Mr. Coulter. Lynn's finished with Mr. Eaton and Peter just went in."

"Thank you Molly." He answered her. Picking up the phone to dial Lynn's extension. There was no answer. "Not at her desk." He told Tris who had managed to school her features and look like their previous conversation hadn't happened.

Tris stood and started towards the door, "I'll go find her." Tris searched the floor for her and when she couldn't find her in anyone else's office she went to check the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she heard the sound of someone retching. "Lynn, are you OK?" She called out. The response was a flushing toilet and then a pale Lynn walking out of the stall with her hand to her mouth.

"That man is ridiculously intense." Lynn said as she rinsed her mouth and washed her hands. "He's also drop dead gorgeous."

Tris laughed and said, "True on both counts. You didn't show any of this in there did you?" She asked alluding to Lynn's obvious nerves.

"No cool as a cucumber." Lynn promised. "It went well he asked a lot of hard questions but I had an answer for all of them."

Tris patted her on the shoulder before sending her on her way to go relax in her office.

When tris got back to Eric's office he was on the phone but waved her in, "No that's fine Max. You can send anyone you want to replace him they were happy with everyone. Ok thanks." When he hung up Tris was sitting across from him and asked if everything was OK. "Yeah. Someone on Max's team got the flu, he just needed to ok a change in staffing. Did you find Lynn?" He asked.

"In the bathroom throwing up. She really needs to learn to deal with the pressure a little better." Tris replied.

Eric shook his head. "You need to stop holding her hand. If she can't hold her own as a team leader she can go back to working as a senior security officer but we can't have her loosing her lunch every time she has to present to a client."

Tris nodded. "I'll talk to her."

They were discussing Max's client when Marlene called in, "Mr. Coulter, Mr. Eaton is finished with Peter and ready for you and Ms. Prior."

"Thank you." He said. "Ready?"

Tris shook her head but stood up and fell into step with him before he opened the door he turned her by her shoulders to face him. "We don't need this. It's your call we can throw him out now and be done with it."

She gave him a weak smile and said, "I want this. It's about more than me. Come on." She dragged him out by the hand and into the hall.

The meeting with Tobias and Lauren went on longer than it needed to in Eric's opinion. He kept asking Tris questions they had already answered and even though she was keeping the smile and pleasant tone Eric could see her wearing down. He tried to take the lead a few times, but Tobias kept bringing it back to her. When it was finally over it was after noon and Tobias and Lauren excused themselves saying they would be in touch with their decision by the end of the day. Tris retreated to her office and locked the door. Eric left the building to walk through the city for an hour. They both needed to process what had just happened.

When he got back to the office her door was still closed and he didn't want to disturb her so he ducked into his own office and pulled up the financial reports he had to finish. He was staring at the same line 20 minutes later and spinning one of the knives he'd left outnumber the palm of his hand when his phone rang.

"Eric Coulter." He answered.

"Eric, it's Tobias." It was Eaton calling him, this made no sense.

"Tobias, how are you? If I could put you on hold I will call Tris in and we can put you on speaker." Eric offered

"I'm not calling about the interviews, Lauren should be calling your office in an hour. I'm calling as old friends." The tone in his voice suggested that he understood he and Eric were far from friends.

"Really, well that's pleasant. What can I do for you Tobias?" Eric asked keeping his composure.

"It's about Tris." He started

"I assumed as much." Eric laughed.

Tobias laughed a little before continuing. "I was wondering if you could tell me if she's been dating? Is there anyone serious?"

Eric bit his tongue to avoid growling at Eaton through the phone. "She dates. No one she's serious about right now." It wasn't untrue and it didn't make her look like she was pining for Eaton.

"Interesting." Tobias said sounding as if he was expecting a different response. "There were a few of your police buddies I was sure would have swept her up by now."

"Tris isn't easily won." Eric reminded Tobias.

"No I suppose not. Her recovery went well?" He asked and Eric buried the knife he had been holding in the wood frame of his desktop.

"Her medical information is for her to discuss." Eric said as evenly as he could manage. It would do him no good with Tris to blow this business deal over his temper.

"Of course. Well, Lauren should be in touch within the hour, pleasure as always Eric." Before Eric could respond he heard the call click off.

He pulled the knife from his desk and stood. Turning and throwing it violently at the board with a loud growl.

Just as he threw his door opened and Tris stepped in. "Well whatever's got you wound up is upping your knife game. Nice shot. She laughed." He turned to her with a dark look and she took half a step back.

"Sorry." He said. "Bad phone call."

"Work?"

"No, just a problem I thought I had dealt with already." He told her sitting back down.

She sat too and told him that Marlene had Lauren on the line for them.

An hour later Eric hit the end button on his phone and Tris jumped up and down clapping, "A two million dollar retainer Eric! We're in it for real now! I'm so impressed with Peter as well. He really did a fantastic job."

He smiled at her excitement outwardly but the reality for him was that now Eaton was around for the long haul and he couldn't imagine that would be good for his current situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I hope you all know how much your reviews mean! I'm glad everyone is enjoying seeing things from Eric's perspective. I know it's frustrating to not know what Tris is thinking but… that's kind of the angsty point! I'll try to drop some more hints about her feelings. I think you've all waited long enough for a little benefit time, I know Eric has. I'm late for work but I had to give you this…**

Eric was sitting on the couch still wearing his suit pants, white button up and loosened black tie, beer in hand at 8:30 that night. A White Sox game on that he was barely watching when his personal phone vibrated with a text message. He looked down to see a message from Tris.

 _Can you come help me?_

 _Are you home?_

 _Yup, door's open just come in._

He switched off the television and grabbed his keys before heading up to her apartment. When he got there the door was open and he walked into her empty living room. "Tris," he called out.

"Bedroom," she yelled back.

"Shouldn't you be on a date?" he asked as he stepped into her room.

Her head popped out of her walk in closet as she said, "Already home, he was nice. He's going to LOVE Marlene when I introduce them."

"How many of your first dates have you pawned off on your friends?" He asked her.

She came out of the closet still dressed in her skirt and shoes from the meeting but with a plum blouse and a necklace that looked like a bow and arrow. "A few." She said.

"I thought you needed help," he said.

She turned her back to him and moved her hair off of her neck before saying, "I do, can you get this necklace off? The clasp is stuck."

It was a lame excuse, even for her, but he stepped into her and undid the clasp running his fingers along the back of her neck as he let the metal slide down her chest into the front of her blouse.

She turned her head a little towards him putting their faces inches apart and whispered, "Thank you" as she lifted the necklace off of her skin and placed it on the dresser.

Eric slipped one arm around her waist and turned her to face him completely. "Anything else you needed?" He asked her as he raked his eyes over her face and down her body to the shoes that had been driving him crazy all day.

She ran her fingers over his loosened tie and smiled as she wrapped the end once around her small hand. "Actually, now that you mention it, there's something else I think you could help me with." She tugged lightly at his tie.

His hand on her hip tightened slightly and he gave her an innocent half smile before lowering his face enough that he could smell the vanilla of her lip balm and the clean smell of her perfume. Her grip on his tie tightened and they both stared intently at the others lips both waiting to see who would give in first. Eric ran his hand from her hip up over her rip cage skimming his thumb over the side of her breast. He brought his hand to her throat and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her jaw as his steel grey eyes found hers. He watched as her breath hitched for a second, this was too slow for them, too emotional and he saw what he thought may be fear in her eyes before she shut them tight and dragged him down by his tie to roughly cover his mouth with hers. He moaned into her mouth as he pushed her forcefully back into the wall behind her. His thumb still on her jaw drew circles while the hand on her hip threatened to mark her sensitive skin.

She released her grip on his tie and pulled the knot free before she started to hastily unbutton his shirt. Eric took the tiny ball in the center of her lip between his teeth and tugged at it gently, Tris let her mouth fall open to him and he languidly stroked his tongue over hers.

Once she had managed to free every button of his shirt she pushed her hands roughly underneath to drag it down off his shoulders and down his arms. He took his hands from her face and body long enough to let the fabric fall to the floor.

Eric broke their kiss and looked over her; pinned to the wall by his weight, cheeks flush, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Eric fought back the urge to tell her just how beautiful she looked. Breaking the silence now could ruin this, and it might shut her down. Instead he pushed his hands up under the hem of her soft shirt taking the fabric with them. Tris raised her arms and he pulled the top over her head and along her arms. "A little risqué for a first date, No?" He asked in a voice more aggressive than he meant to when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

She opened her eyes and gave him a wicked smile before telling him, "You never know where your night might end. I like to be ready for anything."

"Did you think your night would end like this?" He whispered in her ear as he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her off the ground.

She laughed a little as she nipped the sensitive spot between his shoulder and his neck before telling him, "I had a feeling it might."

Eric couldn't stop the feral sound that emanated from somewhere deep inside him when he felt her legs wrap around his hips. He held her tight around the waist and turned to walk her a few steps back towards her bed. He lowered her until her back hit the soft white comforter and pried her legs open to step back and unzip her skirt. He pulled at the waistband of her skirt and the lace below and dragged them down over her legs slowly.

Tris propped herself up on her elbows to watch as his eyes traveled her exposed skin. When he moved away to drop the last of her clothing she moved to unclasp her shoes, "Leave them." He barked more aggressively than he intended to.

She dropped back on her elbows again and ran her ankle along the side of his leg. His hand met her calf half way and he held her foot against the side of his thigh, "Mr. Coulter, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were thinking about my shoes a little before this moment." She pulled her leg free of his grasp and placed her feet on the ground on either side of his as she sat up. Tris raked her fingernails down over the exposed skin of his unbearably solid abs, and then around the top of his waistband. She lifted her eyes to meet his again and he looked down into them. The fear Eric though he'd seen before was gone. The wicked glint he saw instead made him crazy, "I've thought of little more than those shoes, and you naked in them, all fucking day." He told her as she manipulated the buckle of his belt.

Tris opened the button and zip of his pants slowly and he toed off his shoes as she dragged them down his legs. When he was standing in front of her naked and obviously satisfied with the view before him she wrapped one hand around him and stroked him slowly as she leaned back to watch his face. "Tris don't tease. Not today." He begged her.

"You don't want me to do this?" she asked before leaning up and running her tongue slowly along his length. Tris felt him shutter and she smiled as she let her eyes drop closed. She ran her tongue over him again before taking him completely into her mouth. Eric's fingers ran through her hair to gently brush it away from her face and hold it there as he watched her move slowly over him.

He moaned her name as she moved more quickly and when her lip ring scraped the vein running along the base of his erection he twitched roughly and pulled away from her. She let out a small whine as she pouted up at him. "Evil," he laughed as he pushed her back on the bed running his hands up her sides to help her slide back on the bed. She turned herself to lie back on the pillows and Eric crawled up onto the bed peppering light kisses over her neck and tattooed collar bone. He made his way down between her breasts an over her flat stomach stopping at her left hip bone to nip it gently and watch as her skin flushed. He smiled against her skin and he felt her shift to put him closer to where she wanted him. He put a hand on her other hip to hold her in place. "Relax, I'll get there." He whispered as her ran his tongue along her stomach to the other hip bone where he bit her a little rougher and she moaned softly.

Tris' skin was flushing under his hands and mouth and it was taking all he had not to take her roughly then and there. Something about that look in her eye earlier scared him though and he wanted to enjoy this night in case it was the last one he got for a while. He sat between her legs and pulled her right ankle up to him and starting to trail open mouthed kisses up from her ankle towards her knee bending to do the same to her thigh up towards the ever growing heat between her legs. He smiled against the sensitive skin of her leg as she moaned and arched a little towards him. He kept his resolve and started to do the same to her other leg. This time when he got to her thigh he stopped and ran his finger along the scar that marred her perfect skin and he frowned a little. "I know it's ugly, I wish." She started.

"No, it's not." He cut her off. "It's not the scar, it's the memory." He told her but when he watched her body tense he stopped and changed his tone. "It's actually perfect." He said with a predatory look in his eye hoping the moment wasn't lost. "Gives me direction to exactly where I need to go." He ran his tongue just below the scar up until he was at the apex of her thighs and he looked up to see her watching him. He winked at her as he lowered his mouth to lap at her sensitive folds. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her head dropped back to the pillows. He ran one finger along her sensitive skin as he continued to circle the small bundle of nerves with his tongue. As he slowly pushed one finger into her and closed his mouth around her clit her hips jerked upwards and he smiled into her. He wrapped his free arm around her thigh and held her body to the bed by her hip as he worked a second finger into her and moved his tongue along her at a quicker pace. He took his time memorizing exactly what her skin felt like against his and what she tasted like as he brought her close to a release. When she was panting his name and he knew it was almost there he hooked his fingers exactly how he knew she liked and closed his mouth around her to suck at the small bundle of nerves. He watched her hands twist into the fabric below her and felt the leg he hadn't been holding down pull up towards her body. Her hips struggled against his grip and he moaned letting the vibration add to what he was doing to her body. He felt her legs shaking and her walls tightening around his fingers. Soon she was trying to back away.

"Too much." She finally panted out and he released her with a devilish smile. He crawled over her and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to regain her composure.

"Was that what you _really_ needed help with?" He whispered close to her ear.

"I hate you." She laughed putting her hand over her face.

He bit her neck a little and said, "I think that's a complete lie."

"Maybe," She pulled his face to hers to kiss him roughly. He kissed her back with just as much fire and he felt her pull her legs up around him to pull him closer. She put her hands on either side of his face to break there kiss and say, "Or maybe I just really like hate sex."

He growled at her and pushed into her in one rough motion making her bite her lip to hold back a scream. He smirked and put a hand to her face using his thumb to free her lip. "I want to hear you." He said as he started to pull back just slightly before thrusting roughly back into her. This time she didn't hold back, she dropped her head back into the pillows and moaned loudly. He used one arm to brace himself over her and the other hand held her leg to his body as he tried to keep a pace that wouldn't end it too quickly.

Eric tried to memorize every movement of her body and every sound she made as he pushed into her over and over. He didn't realize how slow he was actually taking things until Tris was sitting up and pushing at him. He pulled back turned off of her onto his back. He pushed himself up to sit up against the pillows and her headboard as she straddled him.

"You're in slow motion today." She laughed a little, but her face gave away the hint of concern. He must have been looking too closely at her because she took that exact moment to kiss him roughly as she lowered herself onto him and started to rock her hips into his at a much more erratic pace. She dropped her forehead to his shoulder as she rode him too hard. He lost his control of the situation and soon his eyes were closed head back against the headboard as she started to circle her hips and he knew it wasn't going to last. He forced his eyes open as he felt her body tightening around him and he watched her intently as she moaned and rode out her orgasm. It was more than he could handle and he finally let himself go. She lifted herself from him and laid back on the bed until she caught her breath.

"Eric," She broke the silence and he looked down at her face still flush her eyes searching his face for something, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a long day." He assured her.

She sat up and kissed the corner of his mouth, "A successful day." She smiled. "I'm going to shower. I'll see you in the office tomorrow?"

"Of course." She went to crawl over him to get to the shower and he pulled her down into a rough kiss. She giggled a little and pulled herself free. "Good night Eric." When her bathroom door closed he dropped his head back onto the headboard and groaned. This girl was going to kill him.

He pulled on his clothes and left her apartment more frustrated than when he'd gotten there.

Eric walked into his office just before 9:00 the following morning with coffee and a stack of mail from his box. He sat behind his desk sorting through the mail when Molly's voice broke the silence.

"Good Morning Mr. Coulter. I have Ms. Roth from Chicago Magazine on the phone for you."

"Send her through. Thank you Molly." He told her.

"This is Eric."

"Hi Eric, it's nice to speak to you again how are you?"

He'd spoken to this reporter before. She'd written an article on Tris and him when they first started the company that was very nice. She'd also written some unpleasant social gossip about him over the last two years since. Mostly about how he was the cold hearted Dauntless leader who broke the heart of Chicago's beloved socialite. He figured that's what he got for dating a socialite in the first place. Veronica Roth always made him the villain and she wasn't his favorite person."

"Veronica, it's so nice to speak to you as well. What can I do for you?"

"We're doing a spread for the November issue, Chicago's Hot 40 under 40, just a bit of a fluff piece for some of Chicago's up and coming young business men. We would love to include you." She explained. "It's a full page per person for the top 10, and we're looking to put you at number six."

"Sounds like a huge honor. What are you looking to put in the copy?" He asked.

"A little personal bio, a little professional bio, a mini interview, some information on Dauntless; you know the usual." She explained.

"When do you need an answer? If you're going to include anything on Dauntless I need to consult with Tris and our lawyers." He told her.

"Of course, If you could get back to me by tomorrow I would appreciate it." She told him.

Just as he was answering his door opened and her head came around. He waved her in and kept talking.

"Well Tris just walked into my office. I will discuss it with her and we'll contact the lawyers. I will get back to you tomorrow Veronica Thank you for thinking of me." He hung up and rolled his eyes at Tris.

"Veronica Roth?" Tris asked him.

"The one and only, they want to put me on some 40 under 40 list. I told her I'd get back to her. She wrote enough about me the year after Ella and I broke up. There's no way I'm letting her write a WORD about me." He laughed.

"Wait. They want to put you on Chicago's Hot 40 under 40?" Tris said with excitement in her voice.

"Not happening Prior." He laughed.

"Come ON Eric! It's all in good fun and you are hot." She winked at him.

"The only opinions I need are already set." He told her opening his emails.

"It's good publicity for the company." She said.

He shot her an 'are you serious' look and said, "We just took on a 2 million dollar retainer client, that you forced on me, with a potential income over a little over 2 million more based on his reported needs. We're good for a while." Eric said. She pouted at him and he shook his head. "Get it out of your head."

"Eric I think you're being petty. This is a big deal!" Tris said, "Besides we can run it through Christina she can make sure that its nothing but glowing raves about you, and no mention of Ella."

"I will call Christina later. Does that make you happy?" She smiled and nodded excitedly. "I live to please." He rolled his eyes.

"You certainly proved that last night." She said as she stood and walked to the door.

"I'll prove it a dozen more tonight if you're up for it." He offered as she laughed and opened the door.

"Call Christina, make this 40 under 40 thing happen. It's good for business." She ordered.

 **A/N I LOVE VERONICA ROTH and I swear it's all in good fun. For those of you who were excited to see Uriah … sorry… He'll be back but Tris has enough to deal with between Eric and Tobias add another hot guy and she might explode. Read and Review, Please and Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eric fought hard, but in the end he lost the 40 under 40 battle and Friday afternoon found him suffering a photo shoot and interview. dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans. There was a hipster douche bag behind a camera telling him exactly how to stand and hold his head, but act natural, and Veronica Roth was hovering behind him asking too many questions.

"So are you and Ella still friends?" She asked.

Eric looked at her and tried to school his features. "Not on the list of questions we agreed on."

"Just trying to make conversation." She said. "So I hear that Eaton Industries is your newest client. Can we expect a power wedding anytime soon?"

"We don't discuss our client list. I'm currently not engaged, nor am I privy to the relationship status of anyone at Eaton industries." Eric told her.

"Tell me about your friendship with Tris. Which came first the friendship or the business?" Veronica asked. Safe, approved questions.

"Tris and I were on the Police Force together for 6 years, we were partners for a short time. Tris retired early and a year later I retired and asked her to start Dauntless. I knew protecting people was what both of us were meant to do and she agreed. I guess you could say we were friends first." Eric sat where the photographer told him to sit before he continued, "But our friendship has definitely gotten stronger now that we're working together again."

"Your currently employing just under a hundred people is that right?" The questions went on like that for the rest of the day.

When Eric was finally free he walked the 10 blocks back to the office to clear his head. The contract he'd singed ensured that Christina would receive and approve any copy before print and she had promised no surprises. He thought about the implication Veronica had made about a 'power wedding' he knew she'd meant Eaton and Tris. He had no idea what Tris' feelings were for Tobias because she refused to talk about it, but the idea of them getting back together made him nervous.

Eric was starting to work himself into an angry whirlwind when he finally arrived at the office building. He made his way to the elevator and got in as a small group was leaving. He moved towards the back as and stared at the door. Just as the doors were sliding shut the devil himself slipped into the elevator and stood next to him.

"Eric, good to see you." Tobias greeted as the elevator started to move.

Eric gave a smile and shook his extended hand "You too. Do you have a meeting with Peter?" Eric asked.

Tobias shook his head and answered. "No, I'm actually hoping to catch Tris in the office." He wore a goofy half grin and Eric fought to keep his expression neutral.

"She usually has lunch with Christina on Fridays." Eric explained checking his watch. "But she should be back by now."

Tobias adjusted the tie around his neck and looked at Eric a little more closely. "Are you wearing eye liner?" He asked as the elevator reached Dauntless' floor.

They stepped out and Eric laughed, "Tris talked me into this Chicago Magazine 40/40 nonsense. I had the photo shoot today."

Eric held the main door for Tobias and when they were both in Tobias turned to him with a smile, "Lauren talked me into that too. I don't trust that reporter, she asked some really personal questions." He said scratching the back of his hair. "I'm going to go try Tris, always a pleasure Eric." He said as he walked away towards Susan's desk.

Eric watched as Tobias leaned down to greet her and she offered him a smile. Eric turned and stalked past Molly taking the stack of messages she offered. "She's still out." Molly offered. He mumbled a thanks and closed his door.

An hour later he was on the phone sitting on hold for their bank when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called turning his chair to face back to the door when Tris' face peaked around the door.

When she saw he was on the phone she whispered, "I'll come back."

"No come in, I was just on hold. Probably better I try later." He said hanging up. "Everything ok? You have your 'we're about to bleed money' look."

She lifted an eyebrow at him for a second before saying, "I don't have a face that says that, and I definitely wouldn't be making it."

"Ok. So what's up?"

"Wanted to see how your shoot went. I like the guy-liner by the way."

"Shut up. It was ok, I didn't kill anyone and they gave me lunch." He smiled, "all in all I would call it successful."

"Good, can't wait to see what they write. So we have a bit of a scheduling conflict." She told him sitting down. "The 27th were expected at the American Heart Association Dinner at the Pier, and an Auction at the Museum of Science and Industry. We're going to need to split up." They never attended these things with real dates, always together as a team. "I'd like to do AHA if that's ok."

He nodded. "Fine by me. Who else is going to the auction?"

"Christina and Will since he's curating the biggest exhibit there right now." She told him knowing that Eric liked Will most of all her friends.

"That's fine. Won't be as fun without you, who's going too make fun of all the stuck up stuffy business types with me?" He joked with a pout. She smiled and he asked another question. "Eaton was walking in to look for you when I got here, did you see him?"

"Yes, he waited for me to get back from lunch with Christina." She explained fidgeting with the pens on his desk.

"Is he not happy with Peter?" Eric asked.

Tris smiled, "He loves Peter. I'm really impressed with him he's implemented some great things at E.I. He's using some incredible tech and managing his team really well. Tobias was here to ask me to lunch." She explained pulling a face.

"I'm guessing you wished you'd skipped lunch with Chris today." Eric said trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"He's a client Eric." Eric looked at her with his eyebrow up and his lips pursed. "He's also my ex-boyfriend I'm not interested in reliving those six years." She snapped at him.

"Have you told him that?" Eric asked.

"He hasn't asked for anything more than a business meeting and a casual lunch." Tris said. "I'm not going to bring it up if that's not where he's going with it." She sat back in the chair and looked hard at Eric before asking, "What is it with you and him? He's so defensive when your name comes up and you're so angry at him."

Eric shook his head and pushed back to get up and sit on the front of his desk next to her. "I never liked that guy. You were my friend and he treated you badly, even before your injury, I think you deserve better." He wrapped his fingers over the wooden edge of his desk the cool glass pressed to his palms as he watched her and continued, "He never liked me because he knew I saw right through him."

Tris shook her head, "All this nonsense over nothing. Moving on. So Christina will get copy from Chicago Magazine by early next week and as long as there's no problems we can forget about it until November. "

Eric crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "So what do you want to do for your birthday next week? Christina hasn't mentioned anything. I expected a marching band and dancing elephants."

Tris rolled her eyes and told him, "If I hadn't told her no that's probably what would have happened. I don't want to do anything. It's just another day. "

"You're turning 30. I let you get away with this no birthday nonsense every other year, but this year we need to do something. Can I take you for drinks? We'll even do it Friday so it's not your actual birthday."

"We barely touched that bottle of Koval I brought over. We could just sit around my apartment and drink that." She offered with a smile.

"That's my Saturday plan." He told her with a wicked grin. "Friday after work we're going to Delilah's for their bourbon."

The smile that spread across her face was unmistakeable. "I love Delilah's! The place my love of bourbon was born."

He smiled at her warmly. "Do you even remember the night of your academy graduation." He asked. That was the first time they had been there together. The instructors took the whole graduating class out and bought them their first drink as police officers.

Eric had apologized for how strict he'd been on her, but that he wasn't really sorry because she was kind of cute when she got worked up. Then he bought her several house distiller bourbons which she promptly fell in love with. It had been a fun night for both of them. With Eric's help Tris drank too much and he half walked half carried her home to her apartment at the time. He helped her in the door and said good night. She'd called after him and said, "You're kind of cute when you're not being a dick." He had laughed and left her apartment fascinated with this girl who didn't seem to fit the typical female officer mold. He remembered that night vividly, but he was never sure if Tris did.

She smiled knowingly and told him, "I remember you getting me drunk, flirting like crazy, and then leaving me all alone in my apartment to deal with the frustration alone."

His eyebrow shot up and he started to laugh.

The following week flew. They both had meetings with their own clients, Eric had to meet with Christina to review the article, and Tobias called Wednesday night to set a meeting with Tris and Peter for Thursday morning. It felt like he hadn't seen her in ages. Thursday afternoon at almost 3:00 Tris barged through his door without knocking. Eric looked up from the spreadsheet he'd been working on with his pierced eyebrow raised. "You know this isn't your office right?" He asked her.

She shot him a look that said 'Shut up' and then crossed to the side of his desk. "Knives please?" She asked in a saccharine voice.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled the roll of knives to hand to her. "I'm going to go get coffee, do you want?" He asked getting up to leave her to it for a while. She nodded as she unrolled the heavy canvas and laid the knives out on top of it.

When Eric came back 30 minutes later after an unsuccessful search for Peter and a trip down to the lobby for Starbucks. He entered his office and Tris was still throwing knives, her blazer laid over the back of his chair her heels kicked off haphazardly so her deep grey pants pooled a little at her feet. Her pink blouse tight enough to show the movement of her muscles as she pulled back and released another knife. He smiled a little before getting her attention. "Hey, feeling better?"

She's turned to face him and nodded weakly. "Thank you." She said as she took the cup he offered her. She took her blazer off his chair and threw it on the one opposite his desk and put her shoes back on before dropping into her usual spot across from him.

"Want to tell me how that meeting went? 9:30 to 3:00 and I couldn't find Peter anywhere; doesn't sound like it went well." Eric said as he sat behind his desk and sipped his coffee.

"He's impossible to please. He wants another six staff added in the main building, and now he thinks Lauren should have full time coverage as well. Which would be fine if it wasn't for the fact that he wants it to start tomorrow." Tris said. "It will take us weeks to recruit, hire, and train that many people." Eric opened his mouth to speak and Tris put her hand up, "It gets better. We can't pull anyone from Lynn's team to do it. He has no faith in her ability." She explained.

"So we pull from Edwards team, and fill those spots with Lynn's," Eric said. "I'm sorry I know she's your friend but I think its time we talked seriously about moving her back to Peter's team. She needs more training and he's the best one to learn from." Tris nodded sadly.

"So can I offer a little surprise that may make you feel better?" He asked.

She gave him a questioning look and took a long sip of her coffee.

He went on, "I have a little Birthday surprise for you. I was going to knock on your door in the morning to tell you but it seems like you could use a little good news."

"You know I don't like to make a big deal out of birthdays, what's this wonderful surprise?" She asked with a small smile.

"I hope you're not mad, but I talked to Susan and rearranged your morning. I thought you and I could go to the range for a few hours." He said watching her for a reaction. When her features loosened and a wide smile spread across her face he knew he'd done the right thing.

"It's been so long since I've been! Even longer since we've been together." She said. "Remember last time we went together?" She asked with a smirk.

The last time he'd taken her shooting she had gotten more amped than he'd expected and they'd barely made it home and through his apartment door before he had her pinned to the wall with her legs around his hips holding back screams. "That may have factored into my decision." He gave her a wicked smile.

 **A/N. Sorry for the wait I hope it was worth it. It's getting harder for me to get where I want to go and stay in Eric's head. Next time Tris' birthday ...**

 **I love all of the reviews and love this is getting! It's so cool that people who's stories I love to read are loving mine too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm sorry this took so long but it was insanely hard to write and I'm still not sure I got it quite right. It is the longest chapter so far so hopefully that and the drama makes up for it. I don't usually beg for reviews but this was so hard that I really would love feedback on this chapter. What worked? What didn't?**

 **I've reworked the text conversation in the beginning at the suggestion of BK2U it will look like this**

 **BOLD = ERIC**

 _ITALIC =TRIS_

 **Hope that clears that piece up a bit. There's also some minor spelling/grammar errors that I need to go back and correct.**

Eric woke up that Friday morning to the sound of his usual five am alarm. He pulled his phone to him and after stopping the noise he opened a new text message to Tris.

 **Happy Almost Birthday to my beautiful business partner and best friend.**

A minute later she responded: Thank you. I'm excited to skip out on work this morning.

 **That's the tamest of my plans for you today.**

 _Eric we still have to work._

 **We can 'work from home'**

 _No we can't I have a 4:00 meeting with that politician's people_

 **Go running get and get ready**

Run with me

 **Not today. Too much to do and I plan to need all my energy when you can't control yourself after the range**

 _Keep dreaming Coulter_

 **I'll meet you in the lobby at 8:30**

He pushed his black comforter down off himself and swung his feet to the floor. He really did have a lot to do today to make things go smoothly.

He showered and dressed in jeans and a navy t-shirt. His white sneakers standing out against the dark denim. He slid his holster onto his belt and threw on a pullover sweater At 6:30 he picked up his phone and dialed the first of several numbers he needed to call that morning. He waited only a few seconds before Christina's overly zealous voice invaded his ears, "it took you long enough!"

"It's 6:30, not exactly late." He defended.

"You said you get up at 5:00." She snapped

"I did. Then I spoke to Tris, you do remember her the whole reason we're speaking right now, then I showered and got dressed." He wasn't even sure why he felt the need to explain himself to this crazy woman.

"This is a big day. If we don't get this right she'll always remember her 30th as the one we screwed up!" Christina rambled, "Now did you call Delilah's and confirm the room? And are you sure we picked the right food? She's so finicky about what she eats everything has to be plain."

Eric let out a snort before interrupting her, "Chris relax. I've got everything under control, I called last night to confirm everything. No ones going to care about the food. I will call the bakery as soon as we hang up to make sure the cake is there before we are. It's going to be a good night, she's going to kill us for doing this and then she's going to get drunk and have fun. I promise."

"Did we invite everyone?" Christina asked.

"I spoke to everyone on my half of the list including Caleb who lands in about an hour. You're still able to pick him up right?" Eric asked.

"I can definitely do that. I hope you don't mind, I invited Tobias. He's been talking non-stop about her birthday and taking her out. I didn't want him too ask her out and have her make plans and screw it all up." Christina said the tone of her voice suggested she'd been holding onto this until it was too late to turn back.

Eric took a long deep breath and fought the urge to put his fist through the wall. The last thing he needed was Eaton spending the night making puppy dog eyes at Tris. "Of course not. I'm surprised he remembered her birthday. He forgot it three years in a row while they were dating."

"Eric you know that Tobias is just ... "

"Just a client. Yes, I'm aware. I'm also aware that he's always around asking her to lunch and looking at her with that goofy smile. He's up to something." Eric said.

"Are you ever going to admit it?" Christina asked.

"Admit what?" He feigned stupid.

"That you're hopelessly in love with her." Christina was not known for subtlety.

Eric shook his head and sighed, he wasn't having this conversation, "I need to call the bakery. Text me when you have Caleb. You are not to speak to Tris for the rest of the day do you understand me. If you mess this up you're no longer our lawyer."

"You can avoid it all you want. I know the truth." Christina said before Eric hung up on her.

That girl needs a filter he thought to himself as he dialed the bakery to confirm that the cake would be ready on time and then he called the next number he'd been hesitant to call. His hands shook a little as he dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Natalie Prior."

"Hi Mrs. Prior it's Eric."

"Sweetheart when are you going to stop this Mrs. Prior nonsense? Call me Natalie please."

He laughed a little and continued, "I was just calling to make sure you and Mr. Prior were sure you didn't need me to send a car for you tonight."

"No that won't be necessary. We'll just take the train, but thank you for thinking of us."

"You know it's no problem."

"Eric really just focus on Tris today. She's never had a surprise party before I'm so excited for her to experience this." Eric could here the smile in her voice and it relaxed him a little. "So Tris tells me that Tobias has been coming around quite frequently. I find that odd don't you?"

And the tension was back. "Yes, I can't say I enjoy seeing him every time I turn around, but Tris seems unaffected by it for now. If it starts to upset her I will ensure he goes away." Eric assured her.

"I never trusted that man. Always breaking plans, disappearing for days. Thank god she had you to lean on those last two years and when he disappeared."

"Thank you Mrs... I mean Natalie." He said.

"So what are the plans for the rest of your celebration of Tris' 30th? She said last night that she was going to spend the morning with you."

"Taking her to the gun range for a little while, then we''ll be headed into the office. Tris has meetings lined up. We'll be leaving as early as Tris will allow which means 5:00 instead of her usual 8:00."

"Well I'm glad you'll get to spend a little time just the two of you." Oh no not her too.

"Just Tris and I, and 15 off duty cops shooting at paper." He laughed trying to make it sound less romantic.

Mrs. Prior laughed and said, "We'll see you tonight Eric."

"See you tonight Mrs. Prior."

Eric clicked off the call and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He was always so worried that Tris' mom would see right through him and call him out for defiling their sweet innocent daughter. He was also getting concerned that so many people so close to Tris were calling him out on his feelings for her. If anyone convinced Tris of the truth, that he was in love with her, she would end their arrangement and possibly their friendship for lying to her about keeping things casual. He'd have to find away to back off enough to throw everyone off.

It was almost 8:30 and he needed to move. He opened the safe below his desk and pulled out the handgun he'd had since he was in the academy. Still pristinely maintained he slid it into his holster and pulled his wallet out to ensure he had his permit before leaving to meet Tris downstairs.

She was already in the lobby. Dressed in all black with her Dauntless phone in hand scrolling through emails, "Nope." He pulled the phone from her hand and tucked it into his pocket. "No work this morning."

She shook her head as he pulled her into a hug. Eric felt her arms circle his waist and she squeezed him for a second and released. "Thank you for setting this up."

They walked the few blocks to the firing range and held the door for her to walk in. The man behind the desk smiled wide at the sight if the two of them. "Tris, Eric, so good to see you! It's been too long since you've been in here." He was tall and though his age was showing it was obvious that he had been a handsome and athletic man.

Tris gave him a warm smile and stood on her toes to lean over the counter and kiss him warmly on the cheek. "Mr. Coulter it's so nice to see you."

"Happy early birthday by the way." He said.

"Dad I was here last night, and last Sunday before we went to dinner." Eric laughed. Mr. Coulter smiled and waved them back towards the back.

"You know I meant the pretty one." Mr Coulter laughed and Tris gave Eric a sarcastic smile.

Eric watched Tris as she stood feet slightly apart both arms up as she lined up what looked to him to be a decent shot. Her chest rose slightly and fell with measured control as she pulled the trigger three times in rapid succession. She paused and again took a deep breath three more rounds. When she was done she lowered her gun and Eric walked up behind her as she pulled out her ear plugs. "Nice shot." He said close enough to her ear that he felt her jump as his breath traveled over her ear.

She turned to him with a proud smile, "I was never as good at this as you, but I think that was decent."

He stepped into her place as she stepped back. Eric stood much the same way as she had. He felt her eyes on him as he fired the same 6 shots, only his all hit the center.

They went on that way for a few hours and as Eric finished another few shots he turned to See Tris standing against the back wall watching him. "Enjoying the view?" He laughed and she smiled a little.

"I'm certainly not hating it." She looked down at her watch and said, "As much as I would love to spend all day here with you and your dad we should probably go get ready for work."

"If you insist." He sighed holstering his gun. He stepped into her and started to run his hands over her hips. "Is there showering involved in getting ready for work?" He asked leaning into her.

"I think there may be." She pulled her lip ring between her teeth and looked up at him.

He watched her mouth intently as she worried the tiny metal ball. "I didn't get a run this morning, do you think we have time for cardio?" His voice even lower as he was inches from her lips now.

"I did cut my run short." Before she could get the last word fully out his lips were on hers. He felt her take a startled breath in and took the opportunity to push his tongue forward, she met him half way and just as his hands started to slide up under her tight black T-shirt the door slammed open.

Eric and Tris jumped apart and turned to where Mr. Coulter was standing frazzled, "I'm sorry." He managed to get out as he backed up through the door and closed it again.

Eric looked to a blushing Tris and ran his thumb over his own bottom lip with a laugh. "Been a long time since my dad's caught me kissing a girl back here."

Tris shot him a dirty look but it lasted only a second before she started to laugh too. "So we should get going if you want to get that cardio in before work." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

This time they managed to make it into Tris' bedroom before Eric started peeling away her clothes. He knew this couldn't be like the last time he needed to act the part of the aloof friend no slow kisses or long stares. Her adrenaline flushed skin and slightly mussed hair was helping him to loose control.

He roughly pushed her back onto the bed and climbed over her nipping roughly at the sensitive skin beneath her ear. Her back arched and the warmth of her body radiated to him. Eric used one hand firmly on her hip to pin her to the bed as he kissed her roughly. She moaned into his open mouth and he let a feral growl slip in response as he lined himself up with her already wet entrance. "Already so excited. You really do make it easy for me." He said as he ran the tip of his erection over her over sensitive bundle of nerves and she whined in response. He took that chance to push himself into her fully in one stroke and Tris didn't hold back a loud cry. He pulled back and thrust forward again hard earning another strangled cry. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of her skin against his. He felt her hips lifting to meet his thrusts and her legs began to shake at his sides. It wasn't long before she was dragging her nails down his back and moaning uncontrollably. When she started to pant for air and her fingers started trailing softly against his skin again he let himself fall over the edge before collapsing at her side. "Having a good pre-birthday?" He asked.

She slapped his chest a little as she laughed at him. "It's certainly not just any other day."

"Thirty is a big deal." Eric told her, "It needs to be memorable."

"I certainly won't forget this morning. Can we just hide here a little longer and pretend reality isn't waiting for us?" She asked him turning onto her side and pulling the sheets around them.

"I think that can be arranged." He pulled her into his chest threw the other arm over his face. He let his breathing even out and a few minutes later he felt Tris' thin fingers tracing the lines of his relaxed muscles. He forced himself to keep them relaxed as he watched her from beneath his arm. Her head propped up on her other hand, lip ring caught between her teeth, and her eyes following her fingers. She didn't seem to notice him watching her as she drew circles over his abs and up over his ribs. The expression on her face pensive. He let it go a few more seconds until she let her hand fall flat across his stomach. "Everything alright?" He asked her quietly.

She looked up, a bit startled, her grey blue eyes focusing on his. "Yeah totally fine," she was lying but he wasn't going to call her on it. "We should head to the office soon it's already one thirty."

He nodded as she got up to shower, "Right. Do you want to walk over together?" He asked getting back into his clothes. She nodded and he kissed her quickly at the corner of her mouth.

"Tris it's 5:30 let's go." He said from the other side of her desk.

She looked up from the email she was sending, "Have you even done any work today? You'd think it was your birthday the way you're acting today. "

"Delilah's is waiting Tris." He said tapping the face of his watch.

"I dressed to go out specifically so that I could work a little later." She reminded him.

He stared at her blankly until she huffed and turned off her computer.

A block from the bar Tris stopped walking and grabbed Eric's arm. "Hey, slow down four inch heels were made for looking pretty not running across Chicago."

He stopped next to her and looked at her frustrated. They were already ten minutes late an Christina wouldn't stop texting him. Tris didn't know that though so instead of losing his temper with her he smirked. "Let me help you then," he offered as he stepped closer to her.

Before she could ask what he was doing he had slipped one arm around her back and the other behind her knees. In one smooth motion like she weighed nothing he lifted her off the ground and she had to put her arm over his shoulder to balance herself. She started to laugh as he carried her the rest of the way to their destination.

When he set her back down she didn't pull her arm back right away. Instead she stood facing him with her arm around his shoulder, her cheeks pink from laughing, and her lips, perfectly red, pulled up into a sweet smile. "Thank you." Her eyes searched his face but he couldn't tell what she was looking for.

He kept his expression fixed even though all he wanted in that moment was to pull her in and destroy her lipstick. He knew once she found out everyone was inches away she'd kill him for doing it, so instead he took her arm from his shoulder and asked, "Ready to go in?"

Her smile faltered for a second before she composed herself and nodded.

He opened the door for her and as she walked in he heard the loud chorus of "Surprise." He stepped in behind her to see her face covered by her hands and when she turned to him she dropped her hands her eyes filling with tears and a smile tugging the corners of her mouth upwards.

"You did this?" She asked.

"Christina helped, a lot. You told her she couldn't throw a party not that she couldn't help with one." He explained.

She smiled brightly at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She left him there while she went to go say hello to her family and friends. Caleb's presence received a big hug and another round of happy tears. Tobias' a tight nervous hello and an awkward hug. Eric watched from across the room as Tobias talked too closely. As he was waiting to see her reaction he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Eric turned to see Caleb standing next to him. "Caleb, hey! It's great to see you." he greeted.

"It's good to see you too Eric." Caleb said as they shook hands and Eric pulled Caleb into a one armed hug. "I thought we were done with this idiot." He said tilting his chin in the direction of Tris and Tobias.

"He's hired Tris and I. Come on we need drinks." Eric said.

A drink later and Caleb was off to interrupt Tris and Tobias. Eric turned back to the bar to order another drink just as Christina walked up next to him. "You did a great job." She told Eric as the bar tender handed them both fresh glasses.

"You too. She was really surprised." Eric said as he turned to see Caleb hugging Tris just long enough to get Tobias to walk away. He probably didn't even realize it was her brother. Eric took a long sip and smirked.

"I really am sorry I had to invite him." Christina offered.

Eric shook his head and looked back to her. "It's ok she would have done the same. She really doesn't believe he's looking for anything other than a business relationship."

"He's definitely thinking more than that." Christina said. "He pretty much told me he's determined to show her how sorry he is for the way things were."

Eric had to fight down the small fit of rage that swelled up inside him to avoid throwing the glass against the wall. "As if he hasn't given her enough trust issues."

Christina took a long sip if her fruity concoction and nodded, "Trust issues is putting it lightly."

A few hours later he walked Tris' parents outside to a waiting car. Mr. Prior shook his hand and thanked him for doing so much for Tris. Eric held the other door open for Mrs. Prior and she stood in front of him for a few seconds before she took his face gently in her hands and smiled. "You're a good man Eric. I hope Tris doesn't have to loose you to realize just how lucky she is to have you."

Eric put his hand over Mrs. Priors on his cheek and said, "Thank you. It would take a lot for her to get rid of me no worries." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek with a sad smile.

He walked back inside to see Tris standing with her back to him. Her long hair pulled over one shoulder, jeans hugging her slight hips and long legs, and her jacket gone exposing her toned arms. She was talking to Christina, Marlene and a man he'd never seen before. Christina caught him looking and he put a finger over his lips so she wouldn't give him away. He came up slowly behind Tris and covered her eyes. He felt her jump a little and he leaned in close to her ear, "Having fun?" He whispered in her ear.

She relaxed into him and took his hand from her eyes before turning to him. "I would be having more if my best friend wasn't being a boring old man." She laughed.

"Your parents just left now I can be fun." He told her.

She laughed and sipped her drink. "Eric this is Uriah Pedrad, Uriah my business partner and friend Eric Coulter." She introduced the man who's name Eric recognized as the date Tris had a few weeks back.

"Nice to meet you." Eric offered his hand and the younger man shook it firmly.

Uriah smiled and said, "Tris has told me quite a bit about you. It's nice to finally meet you." The girls slowly disappeared to get drinks and left them standing together.

"So are you here with Marlene?" Eric asked.

"Yeah Tris set us up." Uriah answered.

Eric laughed a little and said, "Marlene's a great girl."

"Agreed. I'm actually glad Tris introduced us."

"Tris is good at that." Eric said, "she's good at reading people."

"Sure. I'm going to go find Marlene. It was nice to meet you." Uriah said.

Eric nodded and finished his drink. As he put down his glass on an empty table and turned Tris was approaching him with a new one. "Finally I get you alone." She laughed and he smiled in return.

"So are you having fun?" He asked her leaning on the high table.

"I can't believe you flew Caleb in. And don't try to say Chris had anything to do with that Caleb told me you called him, booked the flight, and paid for his tickets." She was looking him over searching for something.

"You've been working so hard and I know you've been missing him. I also thought it might help him get over that whole letting you get shot thing" Eric shrugged it off as though what he had done was not a big deal. Just he was about to make a joke about her showing him how much she appreciated it he heard his name screamed at full volume by a voice he hadn't expected to hear again. They both turned to see the small woman coming towards them.

"I thought that was you!" Her long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, her eyes overdone and he couldn't for the life of him remember her name. She had been an unsuccessful attempt to get Tris out of his system, and after the third date and second night together he never called her again. Why did she look happy to see him and what the fuck was her name?! He was kicking himself for not requesting that they shut down for the evening.

"Hey, how are you?" He offered a fake smile and bent to kiss her cheek.

"I was wondering of you hadn't fallen off the face of the earth. I haven't heard from you, and I thought we were having fun." She wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed. She was too short, and too curvy. She didn't fit next to him and he felt strange with her there. He looked up to see Tris nursing her drink waiting to be introduced. The girl that had attached herself to him saved him the trouble. "You must be Tris, the business partner friend. Eric talked a lot about you."

Tris smiled and offered her hand, "And you must be Morgan, the dance teacher right?" Thank god for Tris' vault of a memory.

"Yes that's me. You must be keeping him busy nights and weekends at the office he hasn't answered any of my texts." Oh shit that was her he'd been deleting texts from.

Tris laughed a little and gave him a look before saying, "You could say that. We've been working on a bit of a benefit package," Eric choked a little on his drink but covered it as best he could, "We've been very busy. Plus he was planning the entire day for my birthday today." That almost sounded catty, was she jealous? "Lucky you were here tonight when he's got a bit of free time. I'll let you two catch up. It was nice to meet you Morgan." Tris looked at Eric as If he'd suddenly become a different person and then she was gone, and he was stuck with this over made up cartoon of a woman and all he could think of was what was I thinking.

An hour later Morgan was still following him around the bar inserting herself into his conversations when he realized she wasn't going to go away unless he made her. He looked up to see Tris standing with Tobias at the bar. Tobias was leaned in close talking into her ear with his hand resting on her hip and Eric needed to get some fresh air. Just as he leaned in to tell Morgan he was going outside Tris looked up over Eaton's shoulder and gave him a strange look. He realized this was what he needed to put the distance back. She wanted him to date, he would give the illusion of dating, or at least flirting, for the night. He was going to take Morgan outside explain to her that he wasn't interested in perusing more and put her in a Dauntless car to join her friends who had left not long before. Tris would see only them going outside and maybe she would think he'd been considering his options for the night.

When Eric finally made his way back inside he was greeted at the door by a furious Christina who was hitting him repeatedly with her small bag. "Ow, Chris what the fuck?" He yelled blocking her assault.

She whacked him hard once more, this time over the head, before snapping at him. "Where did you go with that hot mess of a girl?"

"Outside to tell her I wouldn't be returning her texts and to put her in a car to her friends." He said pushing her shoulder a little, "Could have asked before you beat me with that thing. Besides what does it matter?"

"Are you trying to ruin her birthday? Or are you trying to push her straight back to the king of the douches?"Christina yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked looking around for Tris.

"Don't bother looking, he took her out on the patio," Christina told him.

"Shit"

"Exactly."

At just after 1:00 there were only a handful of people left in their group. Christina and her fiancé Will were sitting together in a booth her head resting on his shoulder. Peter had a blonde he'd met earlier hidden in a corner with his tongue down her throat. Tris was sitting at the bar with Tobias still monopolizing her time, and Eric stood across the room next to Caleb, watching them.

"It was great of you to do this for my sister, and I really appreciate you flying me in." Caleb said to him.

Eric nodded and killed the last of his drink. "Anything for your family you know that."

"Look, I don't want to over step my bounds, especially since you and I are only just getting used to this friends thing, but you should know she feels it too." Caleb told him.

Eric looked at the tall thin blonde man next to him searching for the joke, but there wasn't one. "I don't know what you mean." He lied.

Caleb shook his head, "You're really not that stupid Eric. My parents and I knew how you felt about her while she was in the hospital. The way you were with us, with the doctors, sitting by her bed at all hours. It wasn't a secret. Then she woke up and we took her home and that moron," he gestured at Tobias who was still smiling that ridiculous grin at Tris, "left a note and she shut down. We thought for sure it wouldn't be long. You two spent so much time together and you took care of her. She talks about you, to this day, at least fifteen minutes of every phone call. When you started the business we thought for sure that was it, but nothing." Caleb stopped to look at Eric who was drawing lazy circles on the table top next to him. "I don't understand what's holding you both back."

Eric looked up and let his eyes travel to where Tris was sitting with Tobias. Her posture unsure, this is what Eaton did to her and it made him sick. Maybe it was the bourbon, and maybe it was seeing her with that idiot making her insecure but he finally had to say it to someone, and Caleb was probably the best person to tell. "You want to know the truth? Tobias Eaton is what's holding us back. That cowardly, pathetic man fucked with your sister so badly for so long that I don't think she knows how absolutely beautiful and amazing she is. Because he walked away from her the way he did she won't let herself feel anything for anyone. She goes on dates with these overly nice guys who spend the night telling her how great she is and she decides they're better off with her friends, sets them up and walks away. Then she comes to me and there's all these ridiculous rules and I have to take girls, like that Meghan or Morgan or whatever the fuck her name is, out so that Tris thinks I'm not attached just so I can get what little she'll give me." Eric was trying to keep his voice low but he was getting angry. "She was getting so much better and then he fucking shows up again and she shuts down. You want to hear it out loud? Yes I'm in love with her, but I can't get past the god damn wall she built when he disappeared."

Caleb just looked at him for a long time. "Please don't stop trying. She needs you more than I think you know."

Eric looked at him and gave him a sad smile, "I don't think I could walk away from her even if I wanted to now. At least the way things have been I can pretend for a night here and there that I have her."

Caleb reached over the table and put his hand on Eric's shoulder. "We all know she loves you, she just needs to see it but I really think it's coming. Don't give up on her?"

Eric watched his best friend from across the room wanting nothing more than to stop the insanity that was happening, but he knew she needed the closure, "Never." He promised.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Another long chapter! I can't tell you all how much I appreciate your reviews and feedback. I tried to respond to everyone personally but I couldn't thank the guests or kim4tisntobias4ever, so thank you very much for reading and reviewing! To the guest who asked me not to abandon this story I promise I've got it all planned out and I won't be giving up.**

 **Peter's Texts look like This**

 **And just in case there was any doubt I do not own Divergent or the characters you recognize from it. I'm just having fun with them for my own personal enjoyment (and maybe yours too).**

In the aftermath of Tris' birthday party Eric woke completely un-rested and with a raging headache. After talking too much to Caleb he had walked Tris back to their building. The whole time she was closed off, guarded, much the way she had been in the months after Tobias left her. She had thanked him profusely for all he'd done for her that night and kissed him gingerly before reminding him of the rules when he tried to deepen the kiss. He was convinced that Tobias said something to hurt her, but she brushed him off and sent him on his way. After rehashing the night in his head Eric dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He stood under the running water for a long time without much purpose. As the warm water eased the pounding in his head and soothed his aching neck he thought about Tris and their arrangement. Maybe when they got into this he hadn't really understood his own mind but now he knew that Caleb had been right. His feelings for Tris had been there, under the surface, maybe in someway since she had been in the academy. He'd always said that he was over protective of her because she was his friend, and then his partner. His excuse had become that he felt guilty for letting her get hurt, she needed a shoulder to lean on after Eaton left, and then that he needed her to get his business off the ground. He had relationships, some short and two long term, since he met her and they almost all ended because the other women wanted Tris pushed out of the picture. His forehead dropped to the cool white tiles and he groaned. There was no other option than to be honest with her. He told himself he needed one more night to really commit all of her to memory in case she walked away.

When he was dressed in a pair of black sweats and a CPD hoodie he pulled on his sneakers and grabbed the gift wrapped box with Tris's name on it. The walk down to her apartment had his palms sweating and his heart racing. When he reached her door he took a deep calming breath and lifted his hand to knock.

Tris opened the door a few seconds later. "Hey Eric," she greeted him tightly before stepping out of the way to let him in.

"Happy Birthday." He bent to kiss her on the cheek after she shut the door behind him. "I didn't get to give you this yesterday." He handed her the small wrapped box.

She looked up at him questioningly before accepting it, "You did so much yesterday you didn't need to do this."

He took her in as she walked to the couch she had on black track pants and a white tank top thin enough that he could see the black of her rib tattoo through the fabric. Her hair pulled back into a bun with no make up. It would never cease to amaze him that this was how he found her most attractive. "Eric?" Her voice broke his thoughts and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

She was looking at him concerned, "I asked if you were going to sit.."

"Yeah, sorry." He took his usual seat in the arm chair across from her and watched as she turned the box in her hand end over end. "Are you going to open it, or just play with it?" He asked laughing.

"I'll open it in a little bit." She dropped the box next to her and pulled her feet up under her. "I want to know how you pulled last night off without me knowing."

"I told you Christina helped a lot." He told her.

She laughed and shook her head, "You get three days at best of secret keeping from Chris, and you know it. So she helped at the end, but you did most of that alone."

He shrugged and leaned back in the chair, "I did most of it at work, Shh don't tell my partner." He put a finger over his lips and smiled.

"You're terrible. I want you to know that Caleb and my parents and I are all so grateful that you brought him in for this. He's been so homesick and we've all missed him. He's heading back tomorrow much happier." She told him picking at imaginary lint from the cushion next to her.

"I'm glad I could make you all happy." He smiled.

She pointed at the box, "Which is why I can't accept whatever that is. You have already given me more than I should ever expect from you."

He got up and sat on the other side of the sofa facing her and picked up the box, "You don't expect anything which is why I think you deserve it all. You would do all of this and more for anyone. Me, Chris, Lynn, hell I think you'd even do it for Peter." He laughed and she pushed him a little. "You deserve to get a little spoiled once in a while. Besides you never let me buy you birthday gifts consider this," he handed her the box, "Nine years worth of birthday gifts."

She looked at him sideways and took the box, "I still don't want to open it yet."

"You don't ever have to open it, but I assure you you'd be missing out," he promised her.

"So you invited Morgan, are you seeing her again?" Tris asked abruptly.

Eric shook his head, "I didn't invite her, she just happened to be there."

"She's nothing like Ella, or Victoria," Tris observed mentioning both his long term relationships. "Or anyone you've ever dated really."

"No, nothing like anyone I've been with. That was kind of the point." He said.

Tris played with her lip ring absently drawing his attention to her mouth. "So are you still seeing her?"

Eric shook his head, "No. She just wasn't clear on that until last night."

"I didn't like her." Tris wrinkled her nose and laughed.

Eric smiled and said, "I didn't either. So you and Four seemed to be getting along last night. Christina said you went outside together for a bit."

"Don't call him that," She scolded. "It just got too loud, I needed some air and he walked me out. He apologized for how things ended. He said he had his reasons but he didn't want to talk about it while we were drinking." She explained.

Eric rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sure he did. Look you're a grown woman I can't make your choices for you but he is so bad for you."

"Eric, we just had a conversation. You saw us talking you could have interrupted if you were so concerned, instead you took the queen of the eyeliner trolls outside." She snapped at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated growl, "So are you mad that I spoke to someone I've slept with, or that I minded my own business and let you talk to the scum of the Earth because both things I did because you insist on them."

"I never told you to sleep with bar skanks, I told you to date nice girls who could be more to you than sex. That's the whole point of our arrangement. We're the mindless sex until you find the right girl." She yelled at him.

What he wanted to yell was that he'd found the right girl, that the bar skank was a feeble attempt at proving to himself that he wasn't in love with his best friend, that if she would stop forcing him to date he wouldn't so much as look at another woman. Instead what he said was, "I'm going to go running, I just wanted to give you your gift." As he stood and walked towards the door. "Open it when you're ready."

When he got half way to the door he felt her hand on his elbow, "Eric don't leave like this. I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you waste your time with women so obviously beneath you."

He turned to her and offered her a weak smile, "I promise no more bar skanks." He pulled her into a strong hug taking in the subtle scent of her shampoo and relaxing into her when he felt her arms wrap around him. "I'm really going running, am I still allowed to come to dinner tonight?" She nodded and let him go.

That evening Eric had dinner the the Priors. They spent it in a small quiet restaurant sharing plates of food and too much wine. As the end of the night approached Eric was sitting next to Caleb with his elbows propped on the table his chin resting on his thumbs his tented forefingers over his lips watching Tris and her mother laugh. Caleb nudged him from his reverie and offered more wine. Eric nodded and sat back. "I owe you for this weekend." Caleb said.

"You don't owe me anything." Eric told him.

Caleb looked at him and went on, "To be honest I owe you for more than a plane ticket. I know I said a lot of horrible things to you when Tris got hurt." Eric waved him off but Caleb went on. "You saved her life, I knew it but I needed someone to blame. Thank you for keeping her here."

"You know it was a bit selfish." Eric said when he realized Mr. Prior was watching them he added, "I didn't want to get fired for failure to provide emergency medical treatment." Just then he looked over to Tris and her mother who's conversation had taken a turn for the worse. Mrs. Prior's lips were pursed and Tris looked defensive.

"Why on Earth would you consider that Beatrice." Mrs. Prior hissed.

Tris looked angry and embarrassed now that everyone was watching them, "Mom it's really not a big deal. It's just a charity function. We're both going anyway."

"You're giving him the impression he's been forgiven." Her mother said.

"Wait what's going on?" Eric asked confused.

Natalie turned to him her blue eyes meeting his with the hope that he would be the voice of reason. "Beatrice just told me that Tobias Eaton called her to wish her a happy birthday, which I'm surprised he even remembered, and to ask if she would attend the American Heart Association fundraiser with him. The best part is that she's agreed. Tell me Eric, how is this even happening don't you two normally attend these things together?"

Whoa how was he in trouble for this? He was going to kill Eaton slowly and painfully. Mr. Prior put his hand over his wife's and patted it gently, "Actually Mrs. Prior we have two events the same night, I will be representing Dauntless and supporting Christina and Will at an auction he's involved in. This is the first I've heard about Tobias." He gave Tris a pointed look, "He's our biggest client, and Tris is a responsible intelligent woman. If she thinks this is a good idea I need to trust her judgement." His voice was tight and the look he gave Tris suggested he did not in fact trust her judgement.

As Eric helped Tris into her coat a short time later he leaned in to speak softly and avoid being over heard, "When did he call?" Tris stiffened and cleared her throat. She was going to lie and that was her tell. "Don't answer me if you're just going to lie." He snapped as he gently lifted her hair out of her collar.

Another uncomfortable walk back to their building ended with Eric saying one more happy birthday and a short good night. He slammed his apartment door shut and threw his jacket violently onto the couch before he started to pace. When did this happen? How was this happening? Eaton had found his way back in and Eric was at a complete loos for what to do. Telling Tris he loved her now would look like a desperate ploy to undermine Eaton. He dropped to the couch with his head in his hands and resigned himself to the fact that this entire situation was spiraling beyond his control.

Eric managed to avoid seeing Tris again until Monday afternoon's staff meeting. She walked into the conference room in a cream colored skirt that hit the middle of her thighs, a fitted green sweater, and brown boots to her knees a scarf tied around her neck. Her hair was in soft waves and she wore very little make up. It was likely no one else noticed but Eric could tell she had slept very little. Her expression was vacant as she sat down beside him. She put her coffee cup down and pulled out a pen. A short stiff Hi was all she offered.

Eric shifted uncomfortably beside her before returning the greeting.

"It's suddenly very cold in here." Peter's voice cut through the tension. Eric shot him a dark threatening look and he immediately shut up.

The meeting was short, each team leader filling them in on what was happening with their clients. When Peter began to talk about Eaton Industries Eric almost snapped the pen in his hand and Tris' eyes shifted to her hands. When it was over Eric left the room for his office without a word. He closed his door and pulled the knives from his drawer. Eric was turning one over in his hands and tracing the blade over the wood of his desk when a soft knock on his door interrupted is thoughts and he called for them to come in. The door opened and Tris stepped through closing it tightly behind her.

She gestured to the chair in front of his desk and asked, "Can I sit?"

"You own half the office you can pretty much do whatever you want," he bit out at her.

She looked wounded by his tone and he wanted to not care but the truth was it hurt him to see her react to him like that. "Eric, this isn't us. We don't shut each other out and we don't speak to each other like we're trying to draw blood." She sighed a little as she dropped into the chair.

He watched as her pale legs crossed over one another and the very end of her scar appeared from under her skirt. "We never lied to one another or hid things either. You threw that out the window Saturday, I thought we were changing things up."

"What is your problem?" She snapped. "I don't owe you explanations on who I choose to spend time with."

"My problem is my business partner suddenly thinks its a good idea to date a client, with whom she already has a bad history," he growled back burying the blade into the wood beneath his hand.

Tris threw her hands up in frustration, "I am not dating him! We're both going to this fundraiser he asked if I wanted him to pick me up, considering Peter's the one driving him. We were already seated at the same table. It's not a date it's just a business function you paranoid idiot."

"You can't possibly be that naive. You really believe that there's nothing more than business behind him constantly asking you out?" Eric rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eric he left me years ago without so much as a second thought. He's not looking for more than forgiveness and a business relationship. He didn't want me when I was younger, thinner, and less complicated. He's certainly not going to want me now," She yelled at him.

"Do you even hear yourself? This is what this asshole does to you. Younger? You're barely thirty. Thinner? I picked you up two days ago you weigh nothing! Less complicated? You aren't complicated now! He makes you feel like you aren't good enough when the reality is he never fucking deserved you in the first place." Eric was on his feet his hands in his hair as he turned away from her. "You've built a successful business from the ground up. You're absolutely selfless, considerate and kind. Drop dead gorgeous and amazing in bed. Walking away from you was the biggest mistake he ever made."

He turned to look at her again and she had her sleeves pulled down over her hands, her face turned down, tears in her eyes, and she was shaking her head. "You have to say those things you're my friend. The truth is he's always been out of my league and I couldn't keep him. I don't want him back, I'm not looking for that. I just need to hear why he left without saying goodbye I need to put closure to it and then he'll just be a client."

He let the rage take over him for a second at the sound of her saying she wasn't good enough. He let out a violent sound as he ripped the knife from his desk top and threw it at the dart board. "I can't watch you make this mistake it's going to fucking kill me." He said resigning himself to her decision. "I need to take a walk, and I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off. I will see you in the morning." With that he was gone.

The rest of the week was tense and quiet. There was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't speak of Tobias Eaton or the weekends events. Christina had called him Wednesday evening asking him to spend Friday evening as her escort since Will would be working and he agreed instantly. She tried to talk about Tris but he changed the subject. When Friday rolled around it was almost a relief to think it would all be over and tomorrow he could find Tris and hopefully 'make up' from their argument.

He dressed in a dark grey suit and white shirt and as he knotted his tie his door bell rang. He crossed the apartment and opened the door to find Tris standing in the hall wearing a vintage red dress that hit just below her knees and four inch stilettos that made her legs go on forever with a bow at the back. Her hair was curled and loose. Her eyes done smokey and dramatic with her lips the same shade of red that he'd wanted to mess up on her birthday. "You look good." He told her as she walked in brushing past him.

"Can we come back here tonight, after all of this chaos is over? We'll leave our parties early, meet here, drink too much, and make up. Please?" She asked him as she moved in closer.

Eric looked into her eyes, and the faint smell of her perfume hit him, he couldn't say no. It took all he had not to tell her fuck the parties. "We'll make our appearances and stay long enough to make everyone happy and the come back here and I can fuck you senseless again." He laughed as he pulled her into a hug and lifted her off the ground as she laughed weakly. He held her gaze for a long minute before he leaned in close to her and at the last second kissed her cheek. "Wouldn't want to ruin your lipstick."

She swatted his arm and pulled out of his arms. "Ass. I have to meet Tobias downstairs, Peter said he'd be here by 7:00. Have fun with Chris, and congratulate Will for me."

Eric was standing at the bar with Christina wondering how the fuck this whole week had added up to this night that was already feeling like it would never end. He'd been getting texts from Peter every half hour as he'd instructed and so far it was a lot of nothing. So when he felt his phone vibrate he didn't rush to pull it from his pocket. At the same time he saw Christina pull out her phone. When she read the screen all the life drained from her face. "Chris are you OK?" He pulled out his phone and read the text message from Peter.

 **Taking them to the hospital, it's Tris.**

Eric wasn't sure he could keep his feet beneath him and for a minute he had to lean on the wall to stay upright. He never wanted to be in a hospital with Tris again this couldn't be happening. When Eric's faculties returned he dialed Peter's number and waited the agonizing seconds until he answered. "Little busy Mr. Coulter, what can I do for you?"

"What hospital and how far out are you?" Eric snapped

"Northeastern Memorial, and I'm about to turn onto Fairbanks so less than five minutes." Peter said. "I'm hanging up I will see you there."

Eric shoved his phone back in his pocket and dragged Christina out. They were at least twenty minutes away and that was if he could get his car from the valet quickly. The drive down 41 should have been scenic, and maybe it was, but all Eric could see was red as he went through every scenario in his head for how a night at a charity event with Eaton could have sent her to an emergency room.

Christina's voice broke the tense silence, "Eric if Peter's driving her, if they didn't call 911, it can't be too bad. "

He nodded but kept his eyes on the road and his foot on the gas.

Twenty minutes later Eric pulled up to the entrance of the emergency room. He pushed the button to stop the engine and raced from the car into the waiting area where he saw Four in a black tuxedo leaning casually against a wall. He wasn't even in with her. Eric lost all sense of reason and rushed towards him. "You son of a bitch, what did you do to her?" He screamed. Just as he was about to grab Tobias by the jacket two thin but strong arms grabbed his and there was a rush of force that propelled him into the wall face first as Tobias jumped out of the way. Peter was behind him holding him against the wall speaking calmly into his ear.

"Eric take it down a notch. There's two cops fifty feet to our left and they're already watching you." When Eric's arms relaxed Peter released his hold and let Eric turn around.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

Tobias was already a good distance away but Eric shot a look over Peter's shoulder that threatened death. Peter started to explain, "They left the main ballroom, I followed at a distance but didn't keep visual when he took her around a corner." Eric gave him a look but he defended himself, "It's not my job to stop her from living. Eaton had his arm around her and she was giggling at him." Eric's fists balled tighter and a low growl started in his throat. Peter decided to continue anyway. "I couldn't see them but I knew Tris had been drinking so I kept them in earshot just in case. I heard him mumbling something and I heard her say his name. It was quiet for a few seconds and then I heard her yelp in pain, so I turned the corner. Eaton was sitting on a half wall, Tris had her back to him and she had her skirt hiked up looking at her leg. I called her name and she just told me we needed to get to an Emergency room." Peter ran his hands forcefully through his short dark hair. "She looked so scared, I wanted to leave his ass there but she said it was OK. She wouldn't let him or me back there with her."

Eric looked at Eaton again who had taken up the same casual stance with his hands in his pants pockets studying the floor. He scanned the room for Christina but she was gone. "I'm good. Nice stop by the way." He complimented Peter. "I'm going to try to get in to see her." Peter nodded and let him pass. The nurse at the desk informed him that Christina was already back there and only one visitor was allowed at a time in emergency. She also wouldn't give him any information since he wasn't family and her release forms hadn't been signed yet.

"I'm her medical proxy," he explained angrily.

The nurse looked at him sideways for a second and then told him, "She's alert and conscious that means nothing. If that changes you'll be the first to know." She gave him a sarcastic smile and went back to what she was doing.

He dropped down into an empty seat and let his head fall as he yanked out the knot in his tie. This night was supposed to end with Tris and bourbon and that incredible red dress in a wrinkled pile on his floor, not here with Eaton looking at him like a lost puppy in an emergency department.

Just as he was about to stand and start pacing Christina came through the doors and headed for Eric, when Tobias walked up behind her she gave him a frustrated look and turned back to Eric. "She's asking for you." Christina told Eric and she put an arm out to stop him from running in there, "She's going to be fine, just remember to keep calm." Eric nodded and Christina let him pass.

Eric was pointed towards a closed curtain by a passing nurse who looked him over thoroughly before sending him on his way. He pulled back the ugly fabric a small amount and looked around it to find Tris sitting up on a gurney in a hospital gown. Her red satin dress and black stilettos sitting on a chair. She was still wearing her make up but her hair that had been perfectly curled was pulled up in a messy bun and he noticed for the first time she had the diamond earrings he'd given her for her birthday in her ears. She must have heard his movements because she looked over at him and gave him a weak smile. He fought the urge to rush over and kiss her forcefully. Instead he walked over and dropped into the chair next to her picking up her hand as he did. "Life's been a little boring, you thought we needed a little excitement?" He asked.

She gave a small laugh before he saw tears roll from her eyes. "Hey don't do that, you're OK." He rushed to get up and lean over her in a hug. Her fingers wrapped themselves in his suit jacket and he felt her body start to shake as she sobbed into his chest. He couldn't make out everything she said just words here and there, "...kissed me... stopped...touched my leg... stabbing pain... bruise... so scared.."

He pulled back and brushed the stray hair from her face as she struggled to catch her breath. "Tris you need to slow down, and tell me that again because what that sounded like is me killing Eaton."

Tris took a shaky watery breath and held Eric's hand tighter. "I didn't eat today I was so busy, so when I had a drink I started to feel loopy. Tobias walked me out of the ballroom to a quieter area and when I said I was feeling a little better he leaned over and kissed me. I stopped him and he ran his hand over my leg." Eric's hand twitched so she rushed to continue. "It was just a gesture not an advance. But when his hand hit my scar there was this insane stabbing pain in my leg. I jumped up and turned away from him. I lifted my skirt and there was this huge bruise around the middle of my scar." She fought another wave of tears and he traced circles on her hand with his thumb. "I was so scared. Peter must have been right there he came in and we left to come here. I texted Chris, I saw Peter pull out his phone. I knew he'd been texting you all night, I figured he was telling you. Then I heard you call him in the car."

Eric pulled her hand to his face and kissed her knuckles. "You scared the shit out of me." He told her dropping his forehead on their entwined hands.

She took her free hand and ran her nails over the short buzzed hair at the back of his head. "Sorry."

He looked up at her resting his chin on their hands, his eyes welling with tears. "You should be. Jesus Christ. What did the doctors say?" He sucked in a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

"They did a sonogram, looks like there's a small tear in the graft that started to bleed. It will heal on it's own but I'm stuck here until it does, and then I'm stuck on bed rest for a week after." She explained.

"Did they say what caused it?" He asked.

"Could be that I ran a little too hard this morning and I've been wearing 4 inch heels all day. Could have been a small blood clot from the birth control. Or it could have been a spike in blood pressure at some point. There's really no way to know exactly what it was." She told him calmly.

"Do you have to worry that this could happen again? Should you stop taking birth control? Maybe you should just walk in the mornings. " He rambled.

She smiled at him and took her hand back to pull her hair from its messy bun and retie it tighter. "Relax Eric everything is fine. I don't have to change anything right now. This was always a possible complication. The doctors are convinced it's just a fluke. The surgeon will be here in the morning to talk to me."

"You're too laid back about this. Do you know what could have..." She cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"Go have a cup of coffee, talk to Christina, and can you send Peter back? I want to thank him," she instructed.

Eric nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving her there. He went to the waiting area and walked right past Tobias to Peter, "She wants you Peter. Eaton you outside with me." He said not even turning to him. Eric stalked out the front doors to the sidewalk and waited for Tobias to follow.

When the other man was standing opposite him Eric shoved his hands in his pockets and started to talk. "You're not my client, your hers and this should in no way impact that." Eaton nodded. "I don't think its a secret that I hate you."

"No, it's not. Nor is it a secret that you aren't my favorite of her friends." Was Tobias' response.

"That's a shame because I'm pretty sure I'm her favorite friend." Eric retorted. "Even if I put aside that you never made her a priority for 6 years, I can't ever forget that you disappeared without a word while she was lying in one of these fucking beds trying to stay alive." It was obvious that Eric really just wanted to hit him and get it over with. "You never even tried to see her, to make sure she was Ok. So what the fuck are you doing showing up and trying to weasel your way back in?"

"You know nothing." Eaton snapped back. Eric looked at him with nothing but contempt but Tobias continued,"I was here the first night when they brought her out of surgery. I went up to the ICU and when I got to her room I looked through the window. I'm sure you didn't see me, but I saw you. Kneeling next to her bed, kissing her hands, crying. I also heard you talking to her. I heard you telling her you loved her, that if she woke up you would tell her." Tobias looked broken and Eric couldn't believe anyone had heard him. "I knew that I was no competition for you. You were her best friend, her partner, and you had just saved her life. She didn't recognize it for what it was, but she was in love with you too. I had seen it all along and I kept her at a distance because I figured it was only a matter of time. I was sure that when she woke up, and you actually acted on what I'd known was there all along I was done. I walked away to let her have you. Then a year later I see the bullshit about you and that trust fund princess plastered all over the tabloids. I hired that shit company knowing they would fuck up and I would be able to use that as an excuse to get close again by hiring you. I would finally have a second chance to show her I loved her, that I was sorry for how things happened and I wanted her in my life. I gave you your chance and you blew it. Now I intend to make up for lost time."

 **A/N I'm sure some of you hate me now. Eric didn't kill Tobias but maybe he doesn't deserve it as much as we thought he did? Let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter came pretty easily so you get another decently sized chapter fairly quickly. I can't promise that the next updates will come so quickly. It's come time in the story for me to make a few serious decisions before I can commit to writing full chapters. I just want to say thank you all SO MUCH for reading and reviewing I've gotten so many wonderful reviews and compliments on this story and it's so great to see that people are picking up on little details and getting emotionally attached to my versions of the characters.**

 **For the record I don't own anything you recognize and I definitely don't get paid for this**.

What happened next wasn't a conscious choice. Before he could recognize the bad decision he was making and before he could stop himself he let his instinct take over. There was a rush of pure anger and hatred before Eric's closed fist connected with the nose of an unprepared Tobias Eaton. There was a loud snapping, then a subsequent rush of pain when the, not as weak as he looks, man opposite him retaliated and hit him square in the mouth; Eric vaguely acknowledged the feeling of moving towards Eaton again and it was a blur until Peter's voice broke the buzzing of anger in his ears. "You have to be kidding me." Peter had him forcefully with his arms behind his back. This time he was not being subdued quietly and his significantly larger and more muscular body was straining against Peter's. "Eric what are you doing?" Eric pushed the tip of his tongue over his lip and tasted the warm familiar taste of coppery blood but it was quickly worth it when he saw Eaton squatting against a wall his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as a small pool of blood formed between his feet under his bowed head. Three handsome young men dressed in suits and tuxedo's wrestling in an emergency room parking lot. If it wasn't so heartbreakingly pathetic it would have been comical.

All three heads snapped up at the sound of a shrill scream, "The two of you are not to set foot back inside this emergency room." The snippy nurse from the triage area was standing at the entry door looking between them. She pointed at Peter, "You keep your friends under control or you'll be out too." Then she looked down at Tobias. "That's probably broken, there's an urgent care two blocks away you should have it looked at." The nurse didn't spare them another look before going back inside shaking her head.

Peter looked back and forth between his friend and his boss shaking his head. He took a deep breath and made quick work of taking charge. "Eric, get in your car and go home. I will have Christina call you when they send Tris to a room." He pointed at Eric's black car parked haphazardly at the curb. He released Eric's arms with a small shove in the right direction. "We can try to sneak you back in the building when we don't have to get past that one." He turned to Tobias who was still squatting but had rested his head back on the brick building when the bleeding stopped. "Mr. Eaton, I will drive you to the urgent care and have Jack meet you to finish your evening's security. I'm going to need to get back here to help Christina help Tris since you two can't keep your shit together."

Eric got behind the wheel of the black SUV, watching Peter walk along side Tobias towards the Dauntless Suburban with dark tinted windows the only identifying factor a small Dauntless symbol on the license plate. He pushed the button to start the engine and touched his lip once more to ensure the bleeding had stopped. Eric pulled out his cell phone to text Tris a short apology before heading back to his apartment. If he couldn't be with her he would at least use the time to get some of her clothes and personal items from Tris' apartment to bring up to her when she was settled in a room.

"Mr. Coulter," a friendly voice whispered close to his ear as they placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He jumped a little managing to stay quiet. He let his eyes focus on the middle aged woman with soft features and graying hair and then on the name badge pinned to her scrubs, Tris' overnight floor nurse. "Visiting hours ended hours ago and she's resting comfortably." The woman whispered at him as she checked the IV bag and vitals monitor. A glance down at his watch said it was just after 2:00AM, "You've been camped out in that chair since she let you back in two days ago. Go home get a few hours rest in a real bed, take a shower, and have something to eat that didn't come from a vending machine." The nurse was standing next to him now her hand resting back on his shoulder. "You're of no use to her if you don't take care of yourself. Besides that friendly talkative young lady and the dark haired boy with the dark sense of humor have it all under control."

Eric looked up at her with a weak smile and then back at Tris. "Now that I'm up I'll just watch her sleep a little longer." The nurse chuckled almost silently. He looked back up and she had a knowing smile.

"That other man comes showered and smelling like cologne, and he's alert and attentive when he visits." She told him as she patted his shoulder.

Eric let out an involuntary growl and the nurse laughed a bit harder. "She'll need fresh clothes, and maybe you should bring some of her toiletries I'll be able to help her shower tomorrow I bet she would like to have some of her own things." She had him he wouldn't do anything for himself but, for Tris, he would go.

"Two minutes." He promised, "Thank you."

She nodded and left the room. He looked over to the bed from the chair a few feet away. Tris looked different from the last time they had been here years ago. She had been sedated for a test a few hours ago and she was definitely out cold, but it didn't look like it had when they were pumping heavy sedatives into her to keep her unconscious. She looked peaceful now. Her hair was dark from not being washed and her face was completely free of makeup. He watched her lips move slightly in her sleep and then followed the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing stayed steady and measured. He stood up and walked to the bed leaning in and whispering an I love you at her ear before hissing her temple and leaving the room.

Eric arrived back a few hours later. Showered and dressed in jeans and a zip up sweater his black sneakers squeaking against the cheap tiled floor. Christina came walking from the elevator as he was walking in, "How is she?" Eric asked before he realized it was rude, "I'm sorry, Hi Chris how's it going?"

She gave him a small smile and put her hand on his arm. "Hi Eric, don't be sorry we're all a little distracted. She's the same, you just missed the Priors they left about 10 minutes ago. Mrs. Prior was asking for you, non stop, from the second Tobias got here 20 minutes ago." He visibly stiffened at the mention of Eaton's name. Tris had forced them to apologize to one another for the fight in the parking lot. "Don't worry she hasn't been alone with him."

"If she wants to be alone with him who am I to stop it?" Eric bit out.

"I know what you SHOULD be to her but you're too cowardly to speak up." Christina chastised him.

Eric rubbed his temples and groaned, "Not more of this. I gave you the confirmation you so desperately needed. You assured me you would let me handle it my way. I'm not doing anything with her lying in a hospital bed. Eaton agreed to keep his confessions to himself until she's home as well." She nodded and pretended to lock her lips. He laughed and headed towards the elevators as she went outside to make a phone call.

He knocked gently on the door frame of her hospital room door as he walked through. She was sitting up in bed Peter standing at the window sill leaning back on his hands his ankles crossed in his black Dockers and black polo shirt. He was laughing at something and he nodded his head at Eric. Tobias was sitting on the edge of Tris' bed his hand resting on her blanket covered knee and Eric had to force down the rage that bubbled inside of him. Eaton turned to him and Eric offered what appeared to be a friendly smile but was actually a small celebration at seeing the bruising over the bridge of his nose was significantly worse than the small cut on his own lip.

Tris' smile widened as Eric turned his attention to her. "Hey look who's finally awake," he said walking to the side of the bed Tobias wasn't on and kissed her forehead gently. "I brought you clean clothes, shampoo, body wash, your own brush, and toothpaste." He told her holding up the bag in his hand. "Your overnight nurse last night said she would be able to help you shower tonight."

"That's going to be incredible. Thank you so much." She smiled up at him.

Tobias broke the comfortable silence as Eric put Tris' things neatly in the drawer the hospital provided. "Tris I should get back to the office. I will come and see you again tonight on my way home." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek moving a piece of her hair off her neck.

"You don't have to keep coming up twice a day Tobias." She told him.

Tobias smiled and her and said, "The more I get to see you the better."

Eric watched her intently hoping for a sign that Eaton's confession made her uncomfortable. All he saw was her smile. Peter approached Eric and shook his hand, "Will I see you in the office later?"

"Probably after one," Eric answered.

"Sounds good." Peter leaned into Tris and kissed her on the top of the head. "I expect you in the office tomorrow morning." He told her in an authoritative tone.

"If they'd let me out of here I would be." She told him.

Peter and Eaton waved at Tris again before walking out, finally leaving Eric alone with her.

"How are you feeling," he asked as he took his usual chair next to her bedside.

She shook her head, "Like I wish they would let me the hell out of here already. The surgeon said another day or two and I can go home. The meds they gave me for the test yesterday made me feel hungover and the IV antibiotics are making me nauseous."

Eric played absently with the blanket next to her. "The office is too quiet without you to torment."

She laughed and patted his hands. "Eric we haven't really gotten a chance to talk since that whole mess the night I got here. Why did you hit him?"

"Because he needed to be hit," Eric snapped out at her.

"Don't speak to me like that."

"Sorry. My emotions were going and you were crying, and he kissed you for Christ sake. You were drunk and needed air and instead he pulls you around a corner and kisses you. I know he didn't do this to you, but he certainly didn't do the right thing."

"Whatever this is with you two has to stop. Tobias is making a genuine effort to be friendly, and I don't want you two to fight." She told him.

"We'll never be friends Tris." Eric told her, "I'm a threat to him."

She looked at him sideways and laughed, "Well you did break his nose Eric."

"Definitely broken?" Eric asked.

"Definitely."

Eric smiled proudly, "I've still got it."

"This isn't funny Eric! We're lucky he didn't fire us for this," Tris scolded. Eric stood up and started to pace and Tris shook her head, "Will you please sit down, it makes me so anxious when you do that."

He looked over at her and said, "I do it because I'm anxious and I need to move so no, I will not stop. Tris, do you really believe that all he's interested in is work and a friendship? HE KISSED YOU! You cannot actually be this blind to what he's doing."

"It was just a weird moment, he got caught up in he didn't mean anything by it." She defended.

He knew this was a bad road to go down but he needed to know where she stood on this. "And if he told you tomorrow that he wanted more than friendship?"

"Eric don't be stupid that's not going to happen." She told him.

Not tomorrow but soon, he thought to himself before asking her, "But if it did?"

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her lip ring into her mouth worrying the small ball with her teeth. He watched her mouth intently as the tip of her tongue followed her teeth to soothe the skin she had just tugged. "I would tell him I don't trust him enough for that to ever be an option." Her voice cracked and he immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset Tris." He sat gently on the bed next to her and held her hand. "I just don't want to see you get hurt like last time."

She squeezed his hand and smiled, "I don't ever want to be hurt like last time. Eric I'm not weak, I was back then, but I'm not anymore." She pulled the side of her shirt up to expose her side and pointed to the delicate script tattooed over her ribs, _I am the hero of the story. I don't need to be saved_. "I don't need to be saved Eric, remember."

"I know that. But you're you and I'm me and I'm always going to want to save you." He shook his head and looked up at her, "I just…"

He was interrupted by Christina re-entering the room in a flurry of gestures and expletives. "Planning a wedding is the single most ridiculous idea I have ever had."

Tris started to laugh and asked what was wrong. The moment was gone and Eric was grateful because this wasn't the time or place to talk about why he wanted to protect her.

"I will NOT use those things. It was bad enough they put me in a wheelchair to get out of the hospital, "Tris argued from the passenger seat of Eric's SUV. He was standing outside the open door holding out the crutches the hospital had provided.

"Tris," He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You can't put weight on your leg for a week. Are you going to HOP around for 7 days?"

"I am perfectly capable of walking. This is insanity." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"It's insanity to me that you can't just use the damn things to get up the elevator and into your apartment." Eric yelled back.

Peter and Christina looked on laughing at the argument unfolding on the street in front of Eric and Tris' building. There was a small crowd starting to form and he was getting annoyed. "Fine you want to be like that go ahead." He handed her crutches to a confused Peter and grabbed her gym bag stepping just out of her way.

She slid down to her feet as Eric shouldered her bag. She made it two steps before Eric scooped her up around her back and behind her knees and was carrying her into the building. "You want to act like a baby about this I'll treat you like one." He told her as the doorman opened the door for them and she shot him a murderous look.

Christina and Peter watched in horror expecting that this may be the last time they actually saw Eric alive as he walked into the building with Tris in his arms and her slapping at his chest.

When he got her into the elevator he placed her gently back on her feet knowing she would shift her weight to her good leg immediately. "I can't believe you did that to me," She huffed out.

"I can't believe you're being so god damn stubborn about using the crutches." He shot back. The elevator reached her floor and he picked her back up.

She was still giving him dirty looks but at least she had stopped hitting him. He put her down again outside of her door and pulled his keys from his pocket using his copy of her key to open the door. "Can you not pick me up? I'll lean on you but stop picking me up. I'm not weak." She said.

"Fine." He put an arm around her waist and helped her walk into her apartment. She looked around and turned to him, "Did you clean my apartment? I expected to come home to the disaster I left that night."

"Just straightened up and ran the vacuum." He'd done way more than that and it was obvious. The whole place had been scrubbed.

"Thank you." She said as he helped her sit down on the couch.

"Your dress is back in your closet too. Christina gave me specific instructions on where I could bring it and where I couldn't to get it cleaned. Apparently the cleaner by our office is not to be trusted with vintage satin," he laughed imitating Christina. "I'm going to put your stuff from the hospital in the laundry. I'll be back in a few do you need anything?"

She shook her head and pulled him down onto the couch with her. "I need you to sit down and relax!" She turned to face him and he let out a long deep breath.

"Tris just let me start your laundry. The thought of hospital germs in your apartment for more than a few minutes makes me want to vomit. As soon as I get back you're getting in the shower and I'm burning your couch because you're crawling with them." He laughed.

"I do feel really gross." She admitted.

"Christina should be right behind us. She can help you shower and change." He told her

Tris looked at him like he had four heads, "Christina's not helping me shower."

"Well I'm sure Peter would love to but I really think Christina's the more appropriate choice." Eric told her sarcastically.

She looked at him again her eyebrows raised in question, "Why would I need either of them to help me shower?"

"Not this again. You can't put weight on your…" She smacked him in the side of the head. "What the hell?"

"You're a complete idiot."

He looked at her confused, "What?"

She shook her head and said, "There are four people who have offered to come over and help me today. I told Tobias to stay at work, so only three of them are here right now. Of those three only ONE has seen me naked and helped me shower before. Which do you think I'd rather have help me now?"

Realization crossed his face and he had to fight the urge to pick her up and bring her into the shower immediately. "That's not a good idea." She looked a little hurt by his statement and he had to clarify. "Tris last time I helped you it was before we started to, whatever it is we do, it's different now. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I would be uncomfortable with Christina before you. Besides who said there wouldn't be a little of 'whatever it is we do' too." She winked at him.

"That's definitely not going to happen." He told her matter-of-factly. "You're on strict bed rest for a week, I'm pretty sure anything you're thinking of is directly against that order."

She moved towards him on the couch and started to tug at the front of his sweater to pull him closer. He closed his eyes and let her pull him into a slow kiss. She kissed him for a few seconds and released him to whisper against his mouth. "Now you need a shower too, hospital germs."

Just as he was about to respond the door flew open and Christina's voice broke the silence. "Just leave us down there why don't you."

Eric shot her a dark look. She took in the scene in front of her Tris and Eric inches apart, Tris' cheeks flush, and the realization washed over Christina's face and she gave him a small apologetic look as Tris rubbed her face with her hands.

Later that evening after Christina and Peter had left it was Eric and Tris alone again. She was lying back on the couch with her feet propped up on a pillow and Eric had just finished washing dinner dishes. He lifted her feet gently off the pillows and moved them out of the way. He sat down and put one small pillow in his lap before laying her legs down over it. She looked up from the book she'd been reading and smiled at him. "All kidding aside, I really do feel gross. Would you please help me take a shower?" She asked him as she put her book down and sat up. "I'll even let you carry me there if it makes you happy."

He smiled as he lifted her legs from his lap to get up. He bent over her and slid his arms under her knees and a round her back as she reached up and circled hers around his neck. He had to avoid making eye contact for too long because all he wanted to do was tell her everything he'd been holding back. This wasn't the right time. He knew she was only asking for this because she needed the stress relief.

Eric brought Tris into her bathroom and sat her on the counter. She gave him a crooked smile and lifted her arms over her head. He lifted the hem of her t-shirt slowly letting his fingers graze her sides and her ribs as he went. She shivered as the cool air of the room hit her exposed skin. He tossed her shirt aside and then pulled the hair band from her ponytail to let her hair fall in messy waves around her face and shoulders. She leaned on her hands and lifted her hips just enough to let him drag her sweatpants down. She reached out to pull the zipper of his sweater down and push it over his shoulders. He let his sweater fall to the tiles and Tris ran her hands over his t-shirt covered chest before pulling him in to kiss him roughly. "You're going to help me relax right?" she asked when she released his mouth. He nodded softly letting his nose skim hers and she lifted her finger to trace the healing cut on his lip that Tobias had given him. She wrapped her fingers around the side of his face and pulled him down into another kiss this time pushing her naked form tightly into him. He could feel her heat through his jeans and his body's reaction was starting to become painful against the quickly tightening denim.

She dropped her hands between them and dragged his t-shirt from his waist band pulling it up and separating from him to allow him to lift it the rest of the way over his head. As he did she started to tug at his belt and as she pulled it free he took her face in his hands and started to kiss her roughly again. Her nipples skimmed the sensitive skin of his chest and he felt goose bumps form in their wake. She moaned softly into his mouth as she manipulated the button and zip on his jeans pushing them, and his boxers, roughly down his legs.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and she locked her ankles behind his back as he lifted her off the counter to walk her into the full sized walk in shower. He gently set her down on her feet to turn the water on, setting it to the temperature he remembered she liked, and let it run over them as he moved back towards her. She laughed when he growled into her neck, "Let's get you clean." He said calming down enough to remember that she actually did need a shower.

Eric had showered her before, when she had first come home after surgery. Bed rest hadn't just been a recommendation then it had been a matter of life and death. It had been in her old apartment with a much smaller tub and shower combination that made for some strange and awkward positions. He also hadn't been naked and IN the shower with her then. He had never understood why she allowed him to be the one to help her, but he never complained, and he always showed her the utmost respect. Her parents thought it was Christina, Caleb always suspected but he never called them out on it.

He thought about how far they had come since then as he poured just enough of her shampoo into his hands and started to massage it through her thick blonde hair. She let out a satisfied moan as he ran his nails over her scalp and he felt his length twitch against her lower back. She had been a hollow shell of herself then. Dark circles under her eyes, she'd been too thin and her bones were sharp against her skin. She had allowed him to hold her hand while she stood under the shower, or to wash her hair and back while she held onto a bar in the shower. This time she was holding onto him as he rinsed the lather from her hair. This time her body was healthy and her eyes were bright and alive. He much preferred showering her now to then.

He used his fingers to pull the conditioner through her long hair and then to rinse it away. She leaned her back against his chest and stomach as she pulled it up into a hair band so he could wash her back. Eric poured her body wash into a wash cloth and started to move it in gentle circles over her shoulders, neck and back down over her hips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the soapy square of fabric over her flat stomach and then splayed his hand wide as he pushed it up over her sternum and between her breasts. He felt her weight shift heavier into him as her head dropped back onto his shoulder giving him the perfect view down the slight arch of her throat down her chest and into the apex of her perfect thighs. He ran the hand that was not busy pulling the washcloth over her body down her stomach and pulled her close to him as he lowered it again to circle the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs. Her breath hitched and his fingers slid lower to tease her.

Tris turned her head exposing her neck and Eric took the opportunity to suck gently at her pulse point. She rewarded him with a tiny moan and a shifting of her weight. He removed his hand from between her legs and she whimpered before he turned her gently to rest her back against the shower wall. When he was sure she was OK to stand on her own he lowered himself to his knees and started to gently run the washcloth over her leg. When he got to her injured thigh he kissed it softly and looked up at her. She had her hands on his shoulders for balance and her eyes closed. He looked at her for a long moment as he kept moving his hands and the soapy cloth over her legs before dropping the cloth and let the shower rinse away the bubbles leaving only the faint scent of almond. When the water was running clear ribbons over her skin he couldn't resist her anymore. He leaned forward and let his tongue run along her lower lips. She jumped at the sensation she hadn't expected and almost slipped.

Eric stood and pulled her against him. "We'll have to try this again when you're a little steadier on your feet." He whispered against her ear and she pouted. "For now let's move somewhere safer." He lifted her around the middle and she put her legs around his hips. He got her out of the shower and grabbed a towel as she laughed into his neck.

He put her down on the bed with the towel beneath her and stood over her. Her skin red from the warm water, chest rising and falling quickly as she breathed, she looked so incredibly perfect to him in that moment he wanted this to be the picture he held on to if she walked away from him tomorrow.

"Eric?" Her whispered voice broke the silence and he realized he'd been staring.

"Sorry, you just look," He smirked and raised his pierced eyebrow and then finished, "Good enough to eat."

She blushed deep red around her cheeks and laughed as he knelt between her legs and proved his point. He took long languid strokes with is tongue in a painfully slow rhythm that had her pulling gently at his hair as her hips lifted to get him closer. The corners of his lips turned up as he wrapped an arm around her un-injured leg to hold her down to the bed. When she stilled he closed his mouth around her clit and flicked his tongue eliciting a deep moan from her as her nails scraped over his scalp. Eric sucked harder as he pushed one long finger into her and hooked it forward. Tris' hip strained against his other hand and he felt her start to shake. He should let her go this long without release more often that was almost too easy.

He pumped his finger a little faster as he started to swirl his tongue over her. He looked up at her just as she grabbed at the fabric beneath her and opened her eyes to meet his. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and the rush of warm wetness as she finally fell over the edge. He pulled his finger out slowly running it along her gently before following it with is tongue. She threw her arm over her eyes and let out a deep sigh as he crawled over her. When she moved her arm and looked up at him smiling he dropped his mouth to hers in a heated kiss.

Her hips lifted and he felt her warm wetness against his now almost painful excitement and he moaned into her mouth. He knew he couldn't do anything more for fear of hurting her so he pulled his lips from hers and whispered into her ear, "Are you relaxed?"

She giggled and dropped her face into the crook of his neck nodding.

"Good," he said kissing her neck.

A knock on the door made them both jump and start to laugh. Eric kissed her roughly one last time before he got up. Pulling on a pair of lacrosse shorts and white t-shirt from the gym bag he'd left there. He closed Tris' bedroom door and went to answer the door assuming it was Christina, in all of her epic bad timing glory, coming to retrieve some forgotten item. "You have by far the WORST timing Chris." He asked pulling open the door. Standing outside Tris' door was not Christina, it was Tobias in dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt. "Oh. Sorry, I thought you were Christina." Eric said opening the door wider so that Tobias could come in. Tobias looked Eric over taking in his bare feet and mussed wet hair. Eric ran his fingers through his hair to push it into submission as he closed the door again. "Let me just go finish helping Tris get dressed and I'll head home."

"Helping her get dressed?" Tobias asked.

"She just finished showering, and she can't do much on her own." Eric reminded him. A satisfied smirk crossed his face when he saw realization hit Eaton.

He disappeared behind Tris' bedroom door and she was still lying on the bed, the towel pulled back around her as she stretched her arms over her head. "Tobias is here to see you." Eric told her. She snapped up in bed the towel falling to her waist. Eric looked over her damp mussed hair and flushed complexion it was obvious she'd just had an orgasm and he wanted her dressed an in front of Eaton before the glow wore off. "Lets get you dressed so you can get out there." He pulled a pair of soft sleep pants and a matching t-shirt from her drawer holding them up for approval. She nodded as she started to pull a brush through her crazy hair.

"I'm surprised you let him in." Tris said as Eric slid a pair of soft cotton boy shorts up her legs trailing kisses behind them. She lifted her hips so he could get them all the way up. "This feels completely backwards," she whispered, "Usually you're pulling them off." He gave her a, 'don't start' look and threw her t-shirt at her. He watched her pull it on as he put her feet into her socks. It was becoming too much for him thinking of the things he'd like to do to her with that idiot on the other side of the door completely unaware when Tris' voice snapped him back to reality. "You know I don't actually need help getting dressed right?" She asked him as he pulled the soft pants up her legs and dropped a small kiss to her hip bone as he let the elastic snap onto it. He sat on the edge of her bed to pull his sneakers on. He left all of his clothes where they'd fallen in the bathroom and his gym bag in her bedroom. Just to drive the point home to Eaton that he was closer than Tobias thought.

"I know. We'll pick up where we left off later?" he asked helping her stand up.

"I will text you when Tobias leaves." She smiled at him as he wrapped an arm a round her. When he realized that if she had to get up for anything while Eaton was there it would be him with his arm around her Eric pulled her in a little tighter with his fingers on the sensitive spot by her hip bone that made her sigh a little. Eric helped her settle on the chaise portion of her sofa and propped her ankles up on the pillows. He turned to Tobias and said, "She's not allowed to put any real weight on that leg I don't care what she tells you she doesn't leave the couch without you holding her up." Tobias nodded. "Whatever she tells you, she will take advantage if you're not firm with her." He shot Tris a dark look.

"She's in good hands I promise." Eaton smiled that infuriating goofy grin at Tris and then stood up to shake Eric's hand in a faked friendly gesture.

Eric took his offered hand and then squeezed Tris' shoulder as she smiled up at him. "Thank you for helping Eric, I will text you later."

 **Until Next Time...please don't kill me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N OK here's chapter 10. It's not gone over as many times as I normally would like to, mostly because it physically hurt me to re-read it after I wrote it. I will eventually go back through the entire story and make small corrections but for now here it is. Please don't kill me.**

 **Just a reminder Texts look like this:**

 **Eric**

 _Tris_

 **I don't own anything you recognize.**

Eric walked into the small lounge carrying a box full of something he could only describe as pink chaos when he saw Tris perched on her tip-toes at the edge of a chair trying to hang more pink chaos. He put the box down and ran up behind her putting his hands on her back just as she stretched her arms just a little too far and started to loose her balance. "Are you completely out of your mind?" He asked her as he helped her off the chair.

She smoothed the front of her tight black lace dress and gave him a dirty look. "I only wobbled because you scared me."

"You JUST got the ok from the doctor yesterday to return to 'normal' activity. That does not include climbing on chairs you freak." He told her.

She walked away from him onto the next task at hand, "It's Christina's bachelorette party, it has to be incredible. I'm perfectly capable of hanging a few decorations. Speaking of which, where is the box I asked you to bring?"

He shook his head; there was no point in fighting. He pointed towards the box he'd dropped to help her, "On that table. What the hell is that crap anyway?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." She told him. "Don't you have a crazy bachelor party to get ready for, why are you still here?"

"Do you need anything else hung? No more extreme decorating for you."

"No that was the last of it. So what are you guys up to tonight?" She asked as she started to pull the small black gift bags with pink tissue flowing from the openings and place them at each place setting.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he mocked as he followed behind her trying to peak into a bag before she swatted his hand away.

She smiled at him and said, "If it involves anything REALLY good you better text me pictures."

"Guy code strictly forbids picture taking at bachelor parties. I'm pretty sure we're not even allowed to have phones." He told her. "Anyway, I like that dress. I bet it's going to look incredible on my floor later, and where do you get these fucking shoes?" Her shoes were the same lace as her dress with a strap at the ankle.

She froze and looked around to make sure they were still alone before she swatted at his arm, "Eric stop! What if someone heard you? You already all but threw it in Tobias' face the night I got home from the hospital."

He certainly had and from what Tris told him about that night that was the first thing Tobias asked was why Eric was helping her get dressed. He'd pointed out her post orgasm glow and in the end she had been forced to admit to her arrangement with Eric. Tris told Eric that Tobias had been visibly uncomfortable with the situation and had to excuse himself to the bathroom where he found Eric's discarded clothes and came out even more flustered.

Eric had to give him some credit he'd pushed on admitting to Tris that he was still in love with her. Tris had told him exactly what she had always told Eric she would say. That she would never be able to trust him again, and that she had moved past her feelings for him. From what Tris said it had been an amicable ending and Tobias would continue to be their biggest client and Eric's secret confession in the ICU years ago was still safely guarded.

"I thought we were going to forget everything about that night, except for the fact that I was proven to be right yet again." Eric said dropping into a chair as Tris walked around dropping straws shaped like penis' into champagne glasses. "Those things are absolutely ridiculous."

"It's a bachelorette party. Penis shaped straws are pretty much law." She laughed.

"Eric if you check your phone one more time I'm sending you home!" Will yelled at him across the crowded bar. He'd just slid his phone back into his pocket after looking at it for the thirtieth time that night.

"OK, OK!" He yelled back turning back to the bar and the line of neon colored shots that had just been dropped in front of them by a bartender wearing a skirt and cropped top that left little to the imagination. She smiled wide at Eric and winked. He forced a smile and took the shot.

A few hours later he ducked into the men's room and pulled his phone out to finally see a picture from Tris; A selfie of her drinking champagne through one of those horrible straws and a text that said "I can tell you what this isn't a substitute for." The alcohol in his system spoke for him almost instantly and he started to text her back.

 **I can tell you three ways that picture would look hotter.**

He laughed at himself and waited for her to text him back.

 _Maybe if you're good I'll let you take that picture ;)_

Definitely drunk.

 **I already have the mental picture from when you weren't good :)**

 _Vulgar_

 **I'm sorry what? I was just enjoying the memory.**

 _Go back to your friends and have fun_

 **No more climbing on chairs. I'm still banned from the emergency room**

 _Should have kept your hands to yourself_

 **Benefit time tonight?**

 _That would make twice in a week when we slept in the same bed. Sorry you're cut off._

 **The day you got home from the hospital doesn't count.**

 _Yes it does._

 **No, it doesn't. You got off. I got a passed out friend sleeping next to me after her ex confessed his undying love for her.**

 _Too soon :(_

 **Oh stop**

"Eric! Tell Tris we said hi and let's go we're going to the next bar." Peter interrupted grabbing him by the sleeve of his button up shirt and dragging him out of the bathroom.

"How do you know its Tris." Eric asked as they walked out of the bar.

"The stupid ass grin on your face." Peter told him.

"I still don't understand how Peter ended up in Lake Michigan." Tris said to Eric the next afternoon as they had lunch.

"You don't need to understand how, you just need to know that it happened and it was classic." Eric said taking another heavy sip of his water. "And that the events leading up to it have left me dehydrated and suffering."

"So because Peter needed to go for a mid-October swim, you couldn't come over." Tris pouted.

"I'm pretty sure that even in his inebriated state he would have noticed me leaving my apartment in the middle of the night." Eric told her.

She took a sip of her iced tea through her non-phallic straw and Eric couldn't help but laugh, "What's wrong the straws last night weren't enough for you."

"Shut up. I can't believe I even sent those texts." She threw a small piece of bread at him.

"I wish you'd sent more!" He laughed.

A deep blush colored her cheeks and she shook her head. "So who are you bringing to the wedding?" Tris asked Eric in an attempt to change the subject.

He looked at her confused for a second before answering, "No one. Why do you have a date?"

"No. I was just wondering if you did," she told him.

"We're in the bridal party, we won't have time for dates. Besides, we're walking down the aisle together. That could seriously hinder any date like activity for me." Eric reminded her.

She shrugged and went back to her salad.

The morning of Christina and Will's wedding Eric was at Will's apartment with the rest of the groomsmen getting ready to take Will for a round of golf before the wedding. Peter approached him and sat down on the sofa. "So how was lunch with my favorite boss?" He asked.

"The same as lunch with Tris always is in the aftermath of a rough night out. Quiet and enjoyable." Eric answered sipping from the bottle of water in his hand.

"I'm pretty sure I cock-blocked you the night of the parties," Peter said quietly, "Sorry about that."

Eric shot him a look but then said, "You did but it's OK. Probably better off, I need to stop this whole benefits thing." He looked down at his water bottle and fidgeted with the cap.

"That's the single stupidest thing I've ever heard." Peter told him looking around to make sure they were still going unnoticed. "You don't back away from a girl like Tris. That's how you end up like Tobias Eaton, stewing in regret for years and miserable." Eric gave him a questioning look so he went on, "Remember I spend a good portion of my day with him. I'm not saying the guy's gonna jump off the Hancock building anytime soon, not that his pansy ass would even go up that high, but he's definitely kicking himself for loosing Tris."

"Peter I appreciate your input but I can't keep doing what she and I have been doing. Which by the way you're not even supposed to know about so watch what you say." Eric shook his head and stood up, Peter right behind him.

"Eric, you're both only fooling yourselves if you think no one knows. Everyone can see how you two feel about each other. Why do you think none of the girls at work flirt with you anymore when they used to throw themselves at you?" Peter laughed.

Eric turned to Peter with an exhausted look on his face and asked, "Can we just play golf and act like I didn't trust you with the biggest secret of my life?"

"Whatever you say Mr. Coulter."

The rest of the morning went smoothly, with no further mention of Tris, and by 3:00 they were back in Will's apartment putting on tuxedos with a cute photographer taking pictures as they tied their ties. She grouped them together for formal pictures and then just followed them all around as they spoke to one another taking candid shots here and there. Just before they were scheduled to leave Eric looked over and the photographer had her camera at her side and she was just looking at him with her lip pulled between her teeth. When she realized she'd been caught she dropped her eyes and her cheeks flushed pink. Will approached him and nudged him with his shoulder, "She's been watching you all afternoon, Christina's going to be pissed when she sees the proofs." Will laughed and Eric looked at him.

"Really? I didn't notice she'd been watching me. She is kind of cute." Eric said mostly because that's what a single guy should say when a cute girl around his age has been looking at him all day.

"Yeah I noticed it before. Just do me a favor, if you decide to talk to her PLEASE don't ever tell Christina I pointed her out to you. She would kill me for not harassing you to make things official with Tris." Will said before he started to walk away.

Eric looked at him in complete surprised, "Dude how did you,"

"None of us are blind Eric," Will called back over his shoulder.

When they got to the catering hall on the Navy Pier he saw all the bridesmaids standing around outside enjoying the unseasonably warm October day. Each was wearing a slate blue chiffon dress cut to their knees with a sweetheart neck and he looked over them trying to find Tris. He finally spotter her close to the front door playing with her cellphone. Her hair was pulled up off her shoulders into an elaborate braided and curled style that looked way overdone for her. Her tattoo was showcased and her makeup was subtle. She looked beautiful. Eric approached her and said, "Hey. You look really nice," as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

She smiled wide at him and turned her head slightly so that his kiss landed just at the corner of her mouth instead of on her cheek. She blushed and laughed a little before saying, "Thanks. You always look so good in a tux."

"How's Christina doing?" He asked.

Tris laughed a little. "The usual freaking out about every tiny detail, but she's OK, really excited. How was your morning golfing with the guys?"

"Good, although I could have done without someone taking pictures of me attempting to tie my tie," He told her.

"Speaking of which, come here, you're crooked." She said reaching up to straighten the tie he was wearing that matched her dress. "There that's better," she said as she smoothed her fingers over it.

He smiled at her and had to resist the urge to kiss her roughly. He was starting to feel like it had been forever since he'd kissed her, but he was going to need to get used to that feeling because he was not kidding when he told Peter he was ending his arrangement with her. He just needed one more night with her like he'd said all along. One more night to commit her to memory and then they would go back to being friends.

"Eric is everything OK?" She asked him a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah everything's fine." He told her, "Let's go inside it's almost time."

The ceremony was short but nice. Christina looked beautiful in her obviously agonized over gown and by the time the reception started Eric had a sad tightness in his chest from watching Tris smile from across the aisle.

He stood at the entrance to the reception room, jacket long discarded tie loosened and with his hands in his pockets, people watching when two small hands reached around him from behind and hugged him tight. "I know you're lying about being alright." Tris' voice said against his shoulder.

He covered her hands with his and laughed a little. "Dance with me?" He asked her as a slow song came on.

He turned his head to look at her and she smiled at him and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

They danced close together with his hands on her lower back and hers around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. When the song ended she let her left hand trail down his arm and into his. "Come with me." She tugged his hand and started to walk backwards towards the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he followed her.

She turned to watch where she was going and said, "You'll see." She pulled him through the empty hallways in the catering hall until they turned a corner into an empty smaller room.

"Tris what are we doing back here?" He asked in a whisper.

She closed the door behind her and the room went almost pitch black. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, but he knew he couldn't resist her anymore.

He tugged at the hand he was still holding and pulled her body flush to his, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her in place. The soft material of her dress was smooth beneath his palms and her chest started to rise and fall more quickly against his. He buried his face in the crook of her neck sucking at her sensitive pulse point as he moved the backwards.

When her back hit the wall he released her neck and she whimpered. The whimper turned to whine when he loosened his grip on her waist. He slid his hands up the front of her stomach over her breasts and up her throat until he could feel her jaw line. He held her in place because he could barely see her and pressed a heated rough kiss to her lips. She gasped at the sudden contact and he took the opportunity to push his tongue forward into her mouth. Her hands came up to grab at his wrists and hold his hands to her face as she started to kiss him back.

Tris arched her back pushing her hips into his and grinding herself against his growing excitement. In that second he knew all was lost. His last time with Tris wasn't going to be spent taking his time memorizing every inch of her body, it was going to be spent fucking her intensely in a pitch black room against a wall.

Eric pushed his hips back into hers successfully pinning her against the wall as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and told her with a hoarse voice to stay as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. He ran his fingers up the outside of her legs and he felt her shutter. He laughed to himself as he splayed his palms over her warm thigs and up under her skirt. Her legs parted slightly and he wished he could look up and see her face. He slid his fingers into the waistband of what felt like pretty lace shorts that just skimmed the lower curve of her perfect ass. He pulled them down roughly to her ankles and helped her step out of them. He ran his hands back up the insides of her legs and when he got to the apex of her thighs she hissed as his fingers skimmed her already wet core. He moved his right hand into her skirt to lift it and hold it to her hip as his left lifted her leg over his shoulder. He heard her whisper his name and he felt his erection strain painfully against his pants. He took the first long languid stroke of her entrance with his tongue and she almost lost her footing. His hands gripped tighter to hold her steady as he circled her clit with his tongue. Tris shivered above him and he felt her nails skim the short buzzed hair at the side of his head.

Eric slid one finger into her entrance as he continued to suck at the small bundle of nerves in his mouth. He could hear her stifled moans above him and it encouraged him to go faster and to be rough with her. As he pushed a second finger into her he nipped her gently and the hand at his hair found the longer pieces at tugged roughly. He moaned against her clit and it was her undoing. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers and her legs tremble as she cried out. He slid is fingers out of her gently trailing them along her thigh and took long languid strokes as she rode out her orgasm.

Eric helped her lower her leg to the floor as he let the soft material of her dress slide back down her legs. He stood up and found her waist with his hands as he pulled her into another frantic heated kiss. He knew she could taste herself on him and the fact that it seemed to push her further into her desire for him made him crazy. He could have stayed in that kiss for hours but Tris obviously had other plans because he felt her hands pulling roughly at the buckle on his belt and then at the button and zip of his pants. When she had forced his pants and boxers down his legs he lifted her roughly by the back of her legs and she wrapped them firmly around his hips. He positioned himself at her entrance and timed a rough bite of her bottom lip to coincide with the thrust of his hips as he pushed roughly into her.

Her arms around his neck wrapped tighter as he pulled out and pushed back into her several times in quick succession. He had his hands at her hips and his lips at her throat as she moaned into his ear. He wanted to make this last but he knew it was useless. It had been too long and she felt too good. As soon as he felt her second wave of release start to take over he let himself fall over the edge, spilling into her with a loud moan of her name.

When they had straightened themselves out and gotten their clothes back in order Eric found the door and pulled it open to let some light in. Tris was standing against the wall her cheeks still and a small smile at her lips. "I've been dying for that since the night of the AHA fundraiser."

He gave her a sad smile and she tilted her head, "Eric please stop telling me everything's ok and tell me what's wrong. You should be happy right now and you obviously aren't."

Now or never he told himself. He took her hand and pulled her to the empty table sitting along another wall. He helped her to sit up on the table and positioned himself between her legs. Before he spoke he needed to kiss her one last time when he could finally see her face. When he pulled back she looked terrified, "Tris I can't do this anymore."

She looked at him confused. "Did you meet someone?" She asked.

"No." He dropped his head and held onto her legs, "Tris rule number six. You said if either of us ever developed feelings we had to end it. I've been lying to you for months, fuck if I really think about it I've been lying to you the whole fucking time."

She looked at him confused, "What are you saying?"

"Tris I've been in love with you for the longest time. I didn't recognize it for what it was at first, when we started this agreement I definitely didn't understand what it was I felt for you but now…. Now I'm absolutely sure of it. I am completely in love with you and everytime we do this and you walk away like we're still just friends it fucking kills me. I can't do this anymore." He had backed away from her and his hands were in his hair and he was pacing.

"Eric I don't know what to say. I didn't know this was hurting you." He eyes were welling with tears, "I'm sorry."

"Tris can you honestly say that you feel NOTHING for me?" He asked her the crack in his voice betraying him.

"I never said that. Eric I just, I don't know where all of this is coming from I thought we were fine. I thought we were having fun." She slid off the table and started towards the door, "Eric I'm sorry. I can't have this conversation," and before he could stop her she was gone.

He took a few minutes to compose himself, he needed to grab his jacket and say goodbye to Will and Christina as quickly as possible without seeing Tris.

He managed to make his way into the ballroom, grab his jacket and just as he spotted the bride and groom Peter approached. "Where the fuck did you go Eric."

"I have to go," was all he said as he made a beeline for Will and Christina. Eric congratulated them again and hugged and kissed Christina before excusing himself. He didn't even look for Tris as he rushed out the front door and into the cool evening. Eric didn't know where he was going but he knew he couldn't go home right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N it's here it's here ... Chapter 11 is finally done. I hope it makes up for all the drama and the cliffhangers I've put you through. There is one more chapter and a short epilogue. Don't forget outfits are on Polyvore and I don't own this stuff.**

The pier after midnight in October was a quiet almost eery place and Eric sat on a bench overlooking Lake Michigan and the Ferris Wheel trying to decide if he had made a mistake. He had told her he loved her and she had walked away. He let out an angry growl as he let his head fall to his hands.

He sat there for what felt like forever and let the tears he'd been fighting fall. He didn't sob or yell just silent tears running from the corners of his eyes. 'What did I expect really?' He thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face to the sky in an attempt to calm himself. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the footfalls approaching until the intruder was standing right over him.

He knew who was there but he chose not to acknowledge them until there were soft fingers on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Tris standing over him her arm extended to hold his face her eyes red and puffy.

Without speaking she straddled his lap and buried her face in his neck. He used all his strength to keep his arms at his sides. "Tris please, just go back to the wedding." The tears were running down his cheeks again and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and cry until she agreed to never leave him. But he knew that wasn't how this would work out. Instead of holding her he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently back until he could see her face.

She was crying again too and he couldn't help but wonder what the fuck she had to cry about. Before he could snap at her she spoke, "I know what you want to hear Eric, and I could say it right now and hope that tomorrow I don't regret it. Or you can give me a few days to think."

"Tris I don't want you to say anything, especially if its only to make me feel better," He told her.

"Take me home Eric? Please." She got off of his lap and held her hand out to him.

He stood and took her offered hand and she pulled him close to her. "I know I have no right to ask this of you after everything that's happened tonight, but please Eric just take me home." She looked at him still teary eyed and desperate.

He gripped her hand firmly and walked beside her along the pier toward their building in silence. It was a long walk and half way there he realized her leg was bothering her and she was shivering a little. There wasn't much he could do to help her leg but he took his jacket off and put it over her exposed shoulders. She offered him a small thanks and he just took her hand again and kept walking. When they arrived at their building he nodded at the doorman who let them in and then pushed the button for the elevator and waited in silence. The doors closed behind them and the proximity and tension were almost painful for him,

She shifted nervously as he drummed his fingers on the rail. This wasn't them. They were comfortable with silence and there was no such thing as personal space. Eric mentally kicked himself for ruining that. The elevator reached his floor and she started to pull him out. "Tris, don't." He started but she just kept pulling him towards the door

She leaned against his locked door in his jacket, her makeup still flawless despite her red eyes and her hair falling from it's too fussy style. He knew he didn't stand a chance of resisting for long but he needed to try. He leaned around her and turned the lock. She stepped off the door and he let her in.

He locked the door behind them and moved into the kitchen. He would be fighting a losing battle trying to turn her away, instead he pulled two glasses from the cabinet and the bottle she had brought over what felt like a lifetime ago. When he got back to his living room she had taken his jacket off and was standing in front of his television flipping through the music stations. She stopped on one and turned it up just enough. "What are you doing Tris?" He asked handing her a half full glass.

"Eric, we can't end this the way it ended tonight." She said taking a long sip and walking closer to him.

He put the bottle in the coffee table and downed half his drink before speaking again, "How was it supposed to end Tris?"

She put her glass on the table and pulled his from his hand placing it down too. "I never really thought it would. It was the perfect situation." She reached out to pull him closer by his tie but he stayed put. "This wasn't supposed to ruin our friendship."

He let out a long breath and ruffled the back of his hair before leaning down to pick up and finish his drink, "it won't ruin our friendship, I can get past this I just need space from the physical for a while. I need to get you out of my system."

"If I had known it was going to be our last night together it would have been different." She admitted.

"It wasn't what I had intended either, believe me." He said before he could stop himself. God damn bourbon.

She took advantage of the weakness he showed and stepped closer. "Do you think maybe we could try it again," she started, "I mean now that I know it's our last time I can try to make it count." Her hands ran up his chest.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to strengthen his resolve but when he took a deep breath in through his nose he was assaulted with the scent of vanilla lip balm, clean soft perfume, and something entirely Tris. It pulled down every wall and he couldn't stop himself. Their last time hadn't been what he wanted either, maybe he could just take this one last chance. "It needs to be my way." He told her.

She raised an eyebrow to show she didn't understand, "How so?"

"Slow and deliberate. I can't pretend to be detached anymore." He told her against her lips.

She nodded slowly before he covered her mouth with his. It was an entirely different kiss than they had ever shared he let his fingers run the length of her arms before they found their place at her neck his thumbs at her jawline holding her to him. She took hold of his wrists to keep them there. Eric kissed her slowly and softly for a long time not even attempting to deepen it. He dropped small kisses to her lips and jaw, stopping every few seconds to look at her with her eyes closed. Eric leaned into her and pressed his body against hers. The contact made him moan and she slipped her tongue past his lips to stroke his. He let his hands fall to her back where he fingered the zip of her dress. She pulled back to breathe and he opened his eyes to see her looking at him with what looked like terror and lust all rolled into one.

He pulled at the zipper and as it released agonizingly slow he watched the dress inch lower until it fell to a pool of slate at her feet still covered in silver sandals. His earlier guess at lace shorts was confirmed they were the same slate blue as the dress and he groaned as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her skin flushed and she started to turn away. He used a finger at her jaw to hold her head in place forcing eye contact with her. "Do me one favor tonight? Don't hide. I need you to be here the whole time." She took her lip ring between her teeth and tugged but before she could start to protest he cut her off, "If you can't that's ok, but then I can't do this."

She searched his face her eyes shifting rapidly over his features before she locked eyes with him and tugged gently at his tie to release the knot. She pulled each button of his white shirt free with her fingers shaking but her eyes never leaving his.

He helped her get his shirt over his broad shoulders and down his arms. Her thin fingers traced his chest slowly, her nails scraping over his sensitive nipples and down onto his abs. He felt himself strain against his pants as her fingers began to trace his growing excitement over his pants. She worried her lip as she watched his jaw tighten. He wrapped his arms around her waste and lifted her straight off the ground. Tris lifted her feet behind her, bending her knees, her bare chest pushing against his. Her soft skin against his only succeeded in making him more excited and he pulled her mouth to his as he walked towards his bedroom. The only light was the faint glow of his bedside clock as he laid her down on the bed, "Don't move." He ordered and she obliged.

When he got to the switch and flipped it he looked over to see her lying on her back her arms over her head one leg pulled up her heels and panties the only things still on. The skin that pulled tight over her breasts was pale white with soft pink peaks. Her blonde hair was still pulled almost entirely off her face but small curls had worked their way free. She was watching him like a deer in headlights as he walked back towards her. Tris's fair skin and light hair a stark contrast to the black linens on his bed. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath and her skin stretch and pull as she shifted to look at him. He stopped at the side of the bed and ran a large hand over her raised knee down over her scar. "I knew that day." His voice broke the silence. "I thought I was going to loose you and I couldn't think straight." He stood studying the thick white line tracing it with his fingers. "I had never seen you look so scared and it terrified me. I remember the EMT throwing me against the wall, telling me I needed to stay out of the way, and I remember looking down and being covered in your blood it stood out even against the navy of my uniform and it was the absolute most terrifying day of my life. They wouldn't let me in the ambulance with you. I had to follow them to the hospital." He was still standing over her his hand rubbing up and down her thigh until she dropped it to sit up and pull him closer by his belt. He let her slide his belt open and his pants off. When he managed to get his shoes off and step out of his pants she backed up to leave room for him on the bed. He crawled up in front of her and knelt between her legs. "When they brought you out of surgery I told you that I loved you. That if you woke up I would tell you, I told you all of that and Tobias heard it."

Realization crossed her face that's why he'd left. "Why didn't you?" She asked him.

"Because when you woke up the first thing you did was ask for him. I told myself I couldn't really love you, that it was just the adrenaline and the fear of losing my friend. When we got you home and he had left, I just remember seeing how sad you were to loose him and how angry it made me. I was afraid of what I felt for you and I found a thousand ways to tell myself that I loved you as my partner, and my friend, but that was all. I found you attractive from your first day at the academy, I don't think I ever kept that a secret." His hands were on either side of her head now his body leaning over hers. "I convinced myself that you were just my very hot, best friend and the love I felt that night was platonic clouded with fear. He left because of me, you don't know how sorry I am that what he heard hurt you."

"He left because he was scared. He was always suspicious of you," Tris told him. "He begged me to request a partner change a week before I got hurt. He insisted that there was something going on and that he couldn't trust you."

"I never would have," she put her finger over his mouth

"I know you wouldn't have." She said. Knowing he wouldn't have ever disrespected her relationship.

"I'm sorry that things happened the way they did." He told her as he stroked the loose strands of hair off her face but I'm not sorry I told you tonight."

"Why now?" She asked him.

"The last few months I've realized that every date you go on I'm furious the entire night until you show up at my door telling me how they would be perfect for so and so, or I see you at work with your hair pulled up and a pen in your teeth and it used to make me want to throw you over a desk or into a wall and do horrible things to you, but recently I see that and I want to rub your shoulders and kiss you until you relax. I realized that I was more interested in the nights I knew I could convince you to sleep here in my bed and wake up tangled together with you and blame it on sleep and endorphins than I was in the nights where things got crazy and then you just went home. When Eaton showed up again I knew I had to do something, I just couldn't figure out what."

He had been so intent on watching her face that he had almost forgotten that she was next to naked in his bed until she wrapped her hands around his back and pulled him down onto her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she started to kiss him slowly at first. Her hands traveled up to his hair as he snaked his arms under her body. Just as he got the leverage he needed to roll them so she was straddling him she forced her tongue past his lips and he sucked at it hungrily. Her hips started to rock against his as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. He felt his erection twitch against his boxers and she laughed a little pulling out of the kiss panting for air.

He took hold of her hips and turned them over again this time he lifted her legs straight in the air and pulled the lace shorts off roughly before letting her legs fall back on either side of him. He unbuckled the ankle straps of her delicate shoes and dropped them to the floor. His hands ran over every inch of her legs, over the curve of her hips and splayed over her stomach. His palms encased her ribs before he traced the words tattooed there before he moved on his fingers grazing the soft pink nipples that reacted to his touch. She moaned and arched off the bed as Eric watched her eyes darken. He brought his finger tips down the path he had just traced up with his palms. Tris writhed a little beneath him letting his name fall from her lips like a question. He locked eyes with her again and she was still there with him but he could see her anxiety in the way she worried the bar through her lip and the way her fingers rested by her temples threatening to cover her eyes at any second. He lowered himself between her thighs pulling her left knee up and pushing her leg to open her up to him. He could feel her heated excitement and he gently blew cool air over her soft wet folds. Tris' body tensed and she moaned again before letting out a breathy, "Tease."

"Just," he laid a soft kiss to the junction of her leg, "Memorizing," he took a long slow stroke of his tongue over her and she let out a nervous giggle, "Your reactions." He covered her overstimulated bundle of nerves with his mouth and began to circle his tongue. Tris' hands found his hair and her nails scraped across his scalp. He kept his eyes turned up as he worked one strong finger into her. Her head fell back and her cheeks were tinged pink. Eric took notice of each twitch and tense of her body as he pushed her further towards release. When he felt the familiar shutter of her legs and her walls closing in on his fingers he watched her intently as she cried out arching off the bed.

When she caught her breath and he was hovering over her she opened her eyes to look into his and asked, "How do you manage to make me fall apart every time?" She smiled at him as he smirked down at her.

"I try really hard." He told her as he lowered his lips to hers. As he let his tongue stroke hers he pushed himself into her a fraction of an inch at a time. She tried to buck her hips to push him faster but he held her down and nipped at her lip. Once he was buried fully in her he started to pull out equally as slow. This time when he pushed back in the movement was faster and more forceful and Tris pulled in a sharp breath. He made eye contact again and he tried to convey everything he felt in that one look and In the way he moved inside of her exactly how he knew she liked it. He started to loose his own control but before he could he noticed her eyes welling with tears. Concern swept over him and he tried to stop but Tris dug her nails into his shoulders and started to lift her hips to meet him.

"Don't stop." She managed to get out.

"Tris your crying." He said, guilt lacing his voice.

"It's not, I'm not, it's just so fucking good." She stuttered as she rocked her hips back up into him. Eric looked at her more closely, her throat starting to flush that familiar pink her breathing rapid and shallow, she was close to her peak and it made him let out a feral growl as he started to push into her harder and faster.

When they were both spent and lying next to one another with the sheets pulled over them Tris turned on her side to look at Eric. Her fingers traced circles over the muscles of his chest as he drew lazy figure eights over her shoulder blades. Tris leaned her chin on his chest and looked up at him for a minute before she broke the silence, "Eric." He opened his eyes and looked down at her with one raised eyebrow. "You know that you mean the world to me, but all of this is terrifying, and I just need time to think. I should have known for a while now that you felt differently about what was going on. That night after I had drinks with Uriah, you were trying to slow everything down."

He nodded, "Yeah, I was."

"I thought you were having second thoughts, that you were regretting us," she admitted.

He shook his head and looked at her very seriously, "I will never regret us for a second. Even if tonight is it and tomorrow we go back to being friends and we never do this again I will never regret it. Tris I know what happened with you and Tobias changed you, he made you unsure and self conscious but you have to understand that he was wrong to keep you at a distance, even if he was jealous of our friendship. He should have fought for you and he didn't. That's on him. If I need to prove to you that I love you more than he does I can certainly try, if I have to prove I love you more than any other guy I will, and if you don't love me and I have to prove I love you enough to accept that I will. But I need to know where you stand Tris and I can't do this no attachment sex thing anymore."

Tris lowered her forehead to his chest and let out a deep sigh, "Eric I have spent so long trying not to feel anything for anyone. I don't even know if I'm capable." She was looking up at him again and he listened to her intently. "You've told me so much today. Can you wait a few more days to process what happened tonight?" She finally asked.

"I can wait forever if you want me to, just don't make me pretend it didn't happen." He answered her honestly and she pulled herself up to kiss him gently.

"I'm going to go home," she told him starting to get up. He gave her a disappointed look but he knew it was best. "Just a few days I promise I need to sort things out." She pulled on her dress and turned so he could zip it for her.

He pulled on his boxers to walk her to the door. When they got there he wrapped her in a tight hug kissing the top of her head hoping he hadn't scared her so much she was going to run away from him. She looked him over with a half smile and as if she had read his mind she said, "I'm not running away."

He nodded and kissed her once more before she slipped out the door.

Sunday was torture, he holed himself up in his apartment with delivery pizza, Netflix, and beer and didn't bother to surface. His phone went unchecked in the other room and he was beginning to regret his choice. He looked at his phone near midnight to see missed calls and texts from Peter, Christina, and most surprisingly Caleb. It was too late to respond now. He threw the phone down disgusted with himself for thinking she would have made up her mind so quickly.

The following morning he woke up before his alarm. He had no interest in work nor did he want to see Tris and be forced to act normal so that would be one more day of hiding from reality. After composing an email to Molly, Tris, Marlene and Pete Eric pulled on lacrosse shorts and a sleeveless shirt, tied his sneakers on, plugged his headphones into his phone, and left for the gym.

Three hours later he was exhausted, sore and slightly less edgy until he started opening his emails. Tris had taken a sick day as well and Christina and Peter appeared to know why. They had both emailed him asking if he was alright and where they disappeared to after the wedding. He didn't respond.

Tuesday went much the same and when his phone started chirping at 6:00 Wednesday morning he couldn't get himself excited for what day it was. He opened text after text wishing him a happy birthday, none of them from Tris, before dragging himself out of bed and into the shower. It would be a disaster to call out sick again so Eric resigned himself to going to the office and pretending nothing was wrong. He pulled on slacks and a button up, he was tying his black shoes when his phone started to ring. He didn't look before he answered, "This is Eric."

"Happy Birthday." It was Tris his chest tightened at the apprehension in her voice.

He swallowed hard as he leaned back on the couch. "Thanks."

There was along pause before she spoke again, "Are you at home?"

"Yeah I was just getting ready to head to work." Get explained.

"It's your birthday we never work on your birthday," Tris protested.

He snapped out, "Well I've never taken two sick days leading up to my birthday before."

"I oversee HR, I will make sure there are no repercussions." He could hear the attempt at light hearted humor in her voice but he didn't have it in him to be silly with her.

"I'm going to the office Tris it's already after 7:30 and I wanted to be in by 8:00."

"Ok. I will see you in a little while then." She sounded rejected and it hurt him but he didn't understand how she could act so casual.

He finished getting ready and when he opened the door to leave he saw her standing in the hallway. Her hair pulled back from her face, body wrapped in an incredible black dress. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I was standing here when I called before," she said pushing off the wall and pulling a wrapped package from behind her. "I wanted to give you your gift."

"Tris I can't do this today, please." He was exhausted and the fact that she was acting like the usual friends with benefits, flirty, nonsense was normal was irking him.

She pushed him backwards by his shoulder through the still open door. She slammed the door behind them and shoved the box at him. "Please just open your gift." She'd dropped the flirty lilt to her voice and looked at him seriously.

He accepted the package and slowly tore the paper letting it fall to the floor. Inside was a beautiful mahogany watch box with his monogram etched on a silver plate at the front. "Tris this is really beautiful. Thank you." He offered her a genuine smile.

"Open in." He looked at her curiously as he manipulated the latch and lifted the lid. Min side was a silver and black watch with a small sapphire set in the black face where the twelve would be.

"This is too much." He told her.

She smiled at him and took the box, "take it out and turn it over."

He did as she bid and lifted the watch, turning it in his hand to reveal the silver back. Engraved in the silver were three lines of simple script 'I have, ALWAYS, loved you'. He looked up from the watch to her. She had put the box down and stood there with her lip ring pulled between her teeth and her hands twisting together in front of her. "Really?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and smiled at him, "I was so afraid of it for so long but it's true. I love you so much Eric, and I think that I have always loved you."

He didn't give her another chance to speak before his arms were around her, pulling her off the ground, and he was kissing her passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you all for your reviews! Here it is, chapter 12 and the last full length (but short) chapter in this story. I will post the Epilogue now since it's done, there's no sense in making you wait. It's been a fun ride thank you for letting me share it with you!

"Eric you need to get up we're running so late." Tris said shaking his shoulder one last time as she stepped into her shoes.

Eric's eyes opened and he looked her over sleepily. "You look pretty, do we have something important?" He asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"We have a meeting with Tobias at Ten and we're also supposed to meet your dad for lunch." She reminded him, "please Eric it's almost 7:30 and we've got so much to do before the meet..." She was cut off by a strong hand tugging her down into the bed.

Eric kissed her neck gently and said, "five more minutes."

"I'm sleeping in my own apartment on work nights from now on." She huffed out pulling herself off the bed and straightening her yellow blouse.

"I'm up I'm up!" He protested dragging himself out of bed.

"Good, I left something in my apartment I will meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes." She told him before kissing him.

This had been their almost daily routine in the two weeks since Eric's birthday. It was familiar and comfortable and it made Eric happy that there were no longer any restrictions on when he could kiss her and that he could tell her every day that he loved her.

That Friday was Halloween and while Tris and Christina had all kinds of crazy plans Eric refused to participate. He had agreed to handing out candy to company children dressed in silly costumes at his office door during work but that was where he drew the line. So when Tris asked him for the hundredth time on the phone that night he almost lost it.

"Tris I don't know what you and Christina don't understand about 'I fucking despise Halloween' but I thought it was pretty clear I would not be going out with you tonight." He pinched the bridge of his nose and listened to her explain that it wasn't any different than going to the bar any other night, except that tonight he'd get to go to the bar with Harley Quinn and Cat Woman. "That in and of itself is reason to say no. I really don't need to be arrested tonight for having to beat the piss out of idiots for hitting on the two of you. Go have fun with your friend, I will be enjoying my couch, my beer, and my xBox." He told her. "I don't care if I miss out in the costume Tris. Have fun, I love you." He hung up before she could protest some more.

He absolutely hated Halloween. Women dressed in tight, short, trampy outfits for attention, creepy guys in unoriginal costumes hitting on said women, and kids knocking on the door every two minutes whining that ridiculous "Trick or Treat" line. He kept candy by the door so they would go away faster, but it was still a pain in the ass. He settled in with his headset on and a beer on the table ready to play Halo.

He lost track of time and when he stopped to take a break he noticed four hours had passed and he had a text and a missed call from Tris. He opened the text it just said "call me it's important." He hit call as quickly as he could hoping he hadn't left her waiting if it was serious. When she answered she sounded distracted but ok. "I just got your message is everything OK?" He asked.

"I'd rather talk in person," she said, "can I come down?"

"Of course." He dropped the phone and flipped on a few lights before he heard a knock at the door. He opened it quickly to see Tris still in her costume and he suddenly wished he'd gone with them. She had on sparkling red and black heels, black leather pants with red diamonds at the thigh and a black and red corsette, her hair was pulled up into pigtails and her eye makeup was elaborate black and red with shimmer. "Holy shit," he breathed. "You look fucking hot, get in here." She laughed as he dragged her into his apartment but he could see that her outward laughter was masking something going on in her head. "What's up baby?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Eric I, I made a huge mistake." Her face was full of fear and he couldn't help but let his mind go to the worst case, he couldn't bear the thought of her cheating but that was what he feared was coming.

"Tris just tell me what happened." He kept his voice in check but the fact that his hands moved to her biceps and held her at arms length made it obvious he was nervous.

"It's not what you're thinking." She shook her head, "somehow I feel like that would be easier to handle" she told him.

"Remember the night of the fund raiser?" She asked him. He gave her the 'are you kidding me' look before she went on, "well remember I told you they put me on that crazy IV antibiotic that made me sick?" He nodded. "Apparently it caused a huge problem." She told him.

"I don't understand." He admitted.

"They left me on the meds in pills for a two weeks after to be safe. I didn't even think of it but there are some interactions with that med and something I was already on." She explained, "I had blood work done early this morning at my appointment, the doctor called about an hour after I left the house with Christina with my results."

"Is everything ok? Can they straighten out whatever side effect it caused?" Eric asked pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"It's not something they can really do anything about. Eric I was only on one medication before the hospital that night." She nudged him in the direction she needed him to think.

"I never really went through your medicine cabinet after we had... Oh shit." He stopped himself.

She nodded and he continued, "Birth control, antibiotics reduce the effectiveness."

She pointed one finger at him and touched the other to her nose.

"When?" He asked.

"Probably the night of Christina's wedding." She said to him. "The only reason they could tell so early was because it was a blood test. I haven't even missed a period." She twisted her fingers together and tugged at the bar through her lip. "I am so sorry I let this happen." She said tears starting at the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry? Why? Tris this is not bad news." He pulled her into his arms and looked her in the eye. "We're not college kids with questionable habits. We can handle this." He kissed her firmly on the mouth and he kept kissing her until she relaxed into him putting her hands in his hair.

"You're not scared?" She asked him when he let her up for air.

He laughed and said, "Oh don't get me wrong I'm fucking terrified. But if anyone can make this work it's you." He kissed her again quickly before he smiled done at her. "I think you may actually have changed my view on Halloween. If it's a girl can we name her Harley Quinn?"

"Shut up you ass."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WOW! It feels weird to say this but this is the end... I can't begin to thank you all enough for reading this far, and for all the love and support this story received through the process. I've made some penpals and discovered some pretty amazing stories by clicking through your profiles and stories. The epilogue has been finished since just after I finished chapter 9, I needed to have my ending set so that I could keep the story on track.**

THREE YEARS LATER:

Eric looked away from his computer to see her perched on his desk. Her blonde hair clipped off her forehead, slate blue eyes boring into him, her features set in a determined scowl. "What do you need?" He asked her.

Her legs dangled over the edge of the desk and she looked like she was debating if she should ask before she said in a familiar saccharine tone, "Knifes pwease?"

Eric couldn't help but laugh. "The apple doesn't fall far does it?"

"No apple daddy, gross." Her face wrinkled up and he smiled at her.

"I know no apples. It just means you looked and sounded almost like mommy." He explained.

"Just like mommy?" She asked proudly.

"Just like Annabelle, almost like mommy." He said opening the drawer that held his throwing knives. She did look almost like Tris. Her hair was thick and blonde but not straight like Tris' it had the curl his did when it got too long, and her eyes were darker almost grey like his, but her mannerisms were entirely Tris.

He unrolled the knives and picked Annabelle up onto his hip. "Ok are you ready? Do you remember how I showed you last time?" She nodded and pulled her pacifier from the pocket of her floral romper shoving it in her mouth. "No binky if you're going to throw knives. Baby's use binkies big girls throw knives." He reminded her. She gave him Tris' dark look but put the offending toy back in her pocket.

He bent her down so she could pick up the knife, he'd gotten smaller lighter ones just for her. She pulled it back slowly and looked hard at the dart board Eric had stepped much closer to. Her small tongue stuck out just a bit between her lips. She scrunched her face and tossed the knife. It just barely hit the board with a soft thud and stuck. She smiled wide and clapped for herself. "Did it daddy! It sticked!"

He laughed and kissed her cheek bouncing her up and down, "Nice throw."

"What on earth do you think you're doing!" Tris's voice interrupted their celebration.

"Mommy look! I frew it and it sticked!" Annabelle celebrated.

"I see that." Tris said smiling at her before she gave Eric the same dark look he'd just seen in miniature. "Eric we've talked about this." She said taking Annabelle into her arms and trying to balance her around the small bump protruding beneath her shirt. "You don't teach her to throw knives. I do. Belle do you want to try again?"

The toddler nodded with a smile and leaned towards Eric for another knife, "knife daddy?"

He handed her one handle first and stepped out of the way.

"Ok baby, ready? Hold it back and pretend like you're trying to smell a flower." Annabelle took a deep breath in through her nose, "ok now look right at the middle of the board and when you throw pretend you're blowing out birthday candles." Annabelle looked hard at the board again and let out a big breath as she threw the knife. It hit again with a weak thud but this time almost dead center. "From now on only throw knives with mommy ok?" She put Annabelle down and told her, "Uncle Peter's outside daddy's door waiting to take you to Starbucks for warm milk and a cookie go see him." The little girl pulled her pacifier back out and shoved it in her mouth before running to the door. When she pulled it open Peter was standing on the other side talking to Molly. When he saw Annabelle he squatted down and scooped her up "Hi Peanut."

She pulled her pacifier out and reminded him, "No peanut Uncle Pete. I'm lergic," before stuffing her binky back in.

"Yes I know you are, good job reminding me." He laughed waving at Eric and Tris as he walked away asking Annabelle what kind of cookie she was going to get.

Tris smiled and turned to Eric, "He's so good with her, it really surprised me."

"Me too." Eric laughed pulling her into a hug. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Like your kid is trying to kill me." She rubbed her stomach gently before explaining, "He's been kicking me in the ribs all morning. I'll take Annabelle home with me now so you can get some work done. Has she been good for you while I was at the doctor?"

"As good as a two year old cooped up in her dad's office can be. There was a trip to the water cooler, then she had to get paper from Molly but pens from Susan, because she has the prettier colors, then we had to make another trip for more water, then there was the urgent need to call Aunt Christina to ask if you were all still having girls brunch on Sunday." He went through the morning with humor before finishing, "and then as I went to answer an email I felt the death glare and we had to throw knives."

Tris laughed and kissed him quickly. "Go send your email. I will see you at home."

He pulled her close and held her for a few seconds before smiling down at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He kissed her and said, "For Belle and the baby and just being you."

She smiled up at him before telling him, "Thank you for not giving up on me, and not letting me be so afraid, I would have missed out on all of this. I love you."

-The End

 **Thank you for reading. I have some other things in the works so this won't be the last you hear of me.**


End file.
